My so called life
by Lady Katryne
Summary: (I would like to point out that I started writeing this story way befr the movie Princess diaries came out) Alex went to England for her 16th birthday, expecting to have a great time with just her best friends.. but she got so much more.. she got the coun
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
It was for my 16th birthday. My two best friends, Elizabeth and Kristina, and I were going to England. Witch was my, Alexis Myers, orginal birthplace. At the time I was liveing in New York, New York in a 2 bedroom studio apartment with my adoptive mother Lisa Myers.  
  
I had never met my real mom befor, all that I had of her was a necklace, it had the English coat of arms on the front, and on the back were the letters ALEA on the back. I had no idea what they ment. They must have been important to my mother, or she wouldn't of givein the necklace to me. I am always wearing it, I don't think I have ever taken it off befor. Even though I know nothing about her, it makes me feel connected to my mom. Like she is still thinking about me.  
  
Anyways, a few days befor our trip, me and my longtime best friend and neighbor Lizzie, were sitting in our kitchenette, eating cereal. The T.V. was blareing in the background, you would think me and Liz were deaph, but it's hard to hear over the crounching of our froot loops. The news was on. This was all I picked up; "In England, the royal family Is haveing a day of memory for their long lost Princess Alexandria Luise Elizabeth Abernathie. Today would be the missing princesses 16th birthday-" The reporter was cut short when the t.v. was switced off. We jumped and turned around. My mom was standing behind us holding the remote with her left hand, and a basket of laundry in the other.  
  
"Mom, we were watching that.." I whined,  
  
"How were you watching it? Both your backs are to the T.V." she pointed out.  
  
"Thats not the point, we were listening to it!"  
  
"Besided, I don't want you two watching.. listening to that stuff, its all junk that the press makes up to gain veiwers." She pushed the pale green basket into my hands, "Here are the rest of your clothes, get them folded, and I don't want to see any of them on the floor! Am I clear?" I nodded. "Good! Now, I have to get to a meeting, but i'll be home for dinner! Have a good day, and get some chores done!" She leaned in and kissed me on the head.  
  
"Bye." I sighed, I'd hoped I would be able to spend the last couple days with my mom befor I left for 2 weeks.  
  
"2 days Alex!" Lizzie squealed. "I can't belive your mom finaly caved, and said you can go!" It was origanaly Liz and Kris's idea, both their parents thought that it was a great idea, thinking that it would boarden our horizon.. But my mom didn't like the thought of letting us go a broud with out perent supervision.  
  
"Their 16 now, their old enough to drive.. and francly I think that they are old enough to do this. It'll be a great learning experince for them." Janis, Elizabeths mom rationalized.  
  
"Yes, but her real mom lives there.. I don't want her to go find her and then I would lose my little girl." Lisa sipped her coffee.  
  
"Lisa.. she's grown, she's not your little girl anymore, you have to let her go." She pasued. Lisa sighed, "At least think about it."  
  
* * *  
  
"Bye hunny! Be careful, have fun, and please don't go looking for your mom! I don't want to lose you!" Lisa said kissing and hugging me goodbye again, there was a tear in her eye.  
  
For about a month befor I left, she lectured me about how this trip was for fun, not to go off looking for my biological mother. I would just nod and roll my eyes at her. Yes, I would like to know my real mother, but then I think.. well she must not have wanted me, considering she gave me up. So I reasured Lisa many time.  
  
'Don't worry mom, we'll be fine, I'll call as soon as we get in! I love you!" I reasured her, she said she loved me back and hugged me once more. I looked over to see if Kris and Lizzie were done goodbyeing with their parents. A lady's voice cameover the loud speaker,  
  
"This is the last call for all passangers for flight 577 non-stop to England." I looked over to the people walking one by one into the hall leading to the plain.  
  
We finaly departed from our parents and took our seats on the luxuiours plain. I don't like flieing too much, so i blucked my belt tight and took in a deep breath.  
  
"I can't belive we're finlay doing this! I can't wait to get there and see everything." Kris exclaimed with a grin that almost streched from ear to ear.  
  
"Your just hopeing to see Prince William!" I teased. I looked away from my window seat into her sparkling green eyes. When I saw the look of excitement in them, I felt a wave of happieness come over me. Here I was sitting with 2 of the most important people in my life, It was my birthday, and there was nothing more I could ask for.  
  
"You shouldn't talk Alex, you just want to see Prince Henry" Kris shot back. Ok maybe there was one more thing I wanted.  
  
"I can't wait to go to the Buckingham Palace! I have been dreaming about going there forever." Lisa had actuly told me that I was not allowed to go to the palace. She told me that is was all a fake, "a scheme that the press cooked up to atract tourists.." she droaned on.. "There are many other historical places you can go," She had a stern look on her face.  
  
Of course I allowed all that to go in one ear and out the other.. and we secretly planed on going! There was no way that I could pass it up. Princess Diana and Queen Isabelle were like me idols. Diana was so beautiful, and had so much love that she shared with others less fourtunate then her. And then there was Isabelle. She was the youngest woman to be coranated into the Monarchy. Her father died when she was 18, and she had to take over. She grew up quickly. Got married when she was 20 to Prince Weston of Whales. She had a daughter, Alexandria when she was 22, who was kidnapped by her nurse when she was only 1 years old. Both the Queen and Prince took it hard, Weston became ill, and died 4 months later. She has had a hard life, yet she had managed to run her country succesfully. If I grew up to be half the women she is, then I would be incredibly lucky.  
  
The same flight attendent that anounced that the flight was being boreded, came on the loud speaker again. She told us where to exits were, and what to do incase of an emerigency. Finaly after what seemed like and eternity, she anounced that the first movie Atlantis, would be starting.  
  
10 drinks, 4 bathroom breaks, 2 movies and hours of endless conversations, later, they were landing at Heathrow airport in London. There was no one waiting for us, to greet us and tell us how much they missed us.I looked around at all the happy people. It kinda made start to miss my mom. I glanced over at Kris, she seemed to have the same look in her eyes. I sighed, and thought. "Hey, think about it, your in England with your two best friends, your 16, and NO parents.." I giggled to myself, and shook the feeling away. We just walked onto the terminal, got our bags and cought a cab to the Savory Hotel, located next to the Victoria Embankment Gardens.  
  
When we pulled up to the old fashin hotel, all of our mouths droped open in amazement. It was beautiful, the exterior was coverd in Ivy, there were a few bare spots where you could see the old coble stone showing through. The door man helped us with our bags, and proceded in helping us get them to our rooms. We only got one room, to save money, we were all very close, so shareing beds and such was no problome with us. It was 9:00pm in London so that ment it was only 4:00pm back home. We weren't too tired so we decied to go out for a late lunch.. Or dinner in London time.  
  
"Ok where should we go?" Lizzie asked putting the last of her clothes in the dresser. Then shuting it.  
  
"Well, I don't know, what sounds good?" Kris began to open her mouth, but I interupted, "No Kris, we're not going to McDonalds.." Again he mouth opend to talk, "And no its no diffrent from the U.S." Kris frowned.  
  
"How'd you know that was what I was going to say?" she protested,  
  
"Because I know you far too well!" She knew I was right though, she had some weird obession with their fries or something. But we finaly decided on a small cafe that was down the street from the hotel. The weather outsidee looked chilly, so we changed into more seasonal outfits. I wore my faveorite overalls, with a pink-quarter-length-sleeve shirt, complete with my pink and white Vans shoes to match, and put my curled light brown hair up in a half pony tail, the small amount of hair that I left down, fell neatly into large ringlets. My hair isn't natrualy curly, but I often curled it to give it texture and spunk.  
  
I looked over at my friends, Lizzie, a medium hight classic american blond hair blue eyed girl, stood infront of the full length mirror examining her outfit, she wore nice tight black pants, with a bably blue tee that laced up the front, she wore high heel boots to ad about 2 inches onto her hight. I guess she liked the outfit, since she looked away from it began fiddeling with her hair. It was down and cut to the shape of her face, she ran her fingers through it many times re-postioning it until she was satisfied. I grinned at the sight,  
  
"You look beautiful Liz! Now get away from the mirror!" I raised my voice sarcasticly. She turned around and stuck her toung out. Kris then moved in and pushed her out of the way. She too examenid herself.  
  
"What do you think?" I looked her over, she was in tight low rise blue jeans, and a white tummy shirt, showing her belly button. I glanced at it, and I remebered back to the begginging of freshmen year, we were all sleeping over at Lizzie's house, we all decided to peirce their belly buttons together. We got through Kris's and mines, and had to stop because Liz had practicly passed out from the sight of our blood. But we finaly conviced her to do it 2 months later, so it could be like friendship peirceings.  
  
Back to what I was saying, she was wearing jeans and a white tummy shirt, and white flip flop thong shoes. Her hair was just pulled back into a messy bun, with two strands extending from her forehead.  
  
"You look great too, Kris, now can we go! I'm starveing!" I exclaimed, listening to my stomach growl. "Who are we trying to impress, the only people that will be there are old people, ok, lets go!"  
  
"How do you know?" Liz cracked back with a know it all smirk.  
  
"Well think about it, it's 9:00 on a wednesday afternoon, all the people our age are eaither sleeping, or out doing something more interesting then going to a coffee shop." I know that it wasn't the best explination, but hell it shut her up.  
  
I finaly got them away from the mirror and outside. The night air was cold, and reddened our noses. The wind blew in the oppisite direction that we were walking, makeing it hard to see. We hurried along the empty street, and slipped into the cafe all shivering.  
  
I was right. There wasn't anyone of importance there, just a few men and women sitting around the fire sipping their coffee, and reading a book. The smell of muffins and coffee beans filled the warm air, this only made my stomach growl louder. We placed out jackets on a table near the front window that over looked the gardens. Walked up to the counter, where a woman about in her 30's stood. Her brown hair had a reddish tint from the light of the blazeing fire.  
  
"May I help you?" She asked in a strong brittish accent. It was hard to make out what she said, but I assumed she wanted to know what we wanted.  
  
"I'll take a carmel mocha, and a blueberry muffin, please." I asked politley, the women jotted down my order, and then looked at Liz awaiting her to speak.  
  
"Um, I'll take a white choclate mocha and a blueberry muffin too," and she looked over to Kris, who was stareing intently at the chalkbord above to womans head.  
  
"And for you?" The women sounded tired, but was trieing her best to keep her paitences. She watched Kristina study the bored with squinted eyes, and began to lightly tap the pad of paper with her blue ball point pen.  
  
"I'll take a large hot choclate and a rasberry scone." She finaly anounced. The women rang up our orders, and we paid her. She got our orders done quickly, and we then gatherd at our table conversing about our plans for tommorow's adventure.  
  
Awhile later, the sound of a bell rung, meaning someone was entering, we all looked up from our drinks, noticeing a boy around our age, was the one who walked in. He was wearing dark sunglasses, and was acompanied by two farley large men. I watched him closely, he looked very fimilar, but I couldn't figure it out. Lizzie opened her mouth to talk.  
  
"Is that... No It couldn't be.." She whisperd, I leaned in closer to whisper back, but the whole time, my eyes never left the mysterious guy.  
  
"Who, who do you think it is?" I wonderd, trieing my hardest to put a name with the gorgeous face.  
  
"I was thinking Prince Henry, But couldn't be... could it?" ding ding ding! That was it, it had to be him why else would he be wearing dark sunglasses, and have two large guys with him, they were obveoulsy his body gaurds.  
  
"It is! Thats him!" I tried not to talk to loudly. I took in a deep breath, wow, he's hotter in person then he is in pictures, was all that was going through my head.  
  
"Go up there Alex!" Kristina blurted out, I broke my stare away from him to look at her, was she crazy, I couldn't go up and talk to him, what would I say, would I even be able to talk.  
  
"Yea right, I wouldn't be able to get words out, I would just stand there with my mouth hung open like an idiot!"  
  
"You don't have to talk to him, just walk past him, and make sure he notices you! Andif he likes what he see's then he'll make a move!" Liz explained. It sounded like a good plan to me, but could I go through with it? I had to, this was a chance of a life time! I stood up and tried to fix my hair,  
  
"How do I look?" I asked nervously.  
  
"Stunning!" said Kris, "Now get your chicken butt over there befor he leaves!" Ok, I was doing it, I was going to work my magic on Prince Henry, what magic? What am I talking about, What if he didn't like what he saw. I was trembling, but I was trying to act as normal as possible. I crossed the large room, and was headed twoards a shelf on the oppisite wall. I would pretend to be looking at the books that stood apon the dusty old shelf.  
  
I walked past, my eyes were focused on the wall infront of me, I graciously looked up at him, he pushed his sunglasses down to look, our eyes met. I was in heaven for those few short seconds, I smiled, and he smiled back. Then it happend... he opend his mouth, but not to say hi, but to tell me to watch out since there was a chair right in front of me. It was too late. I hit the chair and went down. I was so embarresd tears were almost streaming down my cheek. The next thing I remember, was him walking over and helping me up, I noticed he was politely holding back laughter.  
  
I got to my feet, and tried to shrug it off. I looked over to the table there Liz and Kris sat, they weren't trieing as hard to keep from laughing.  
  
"Are you alight?" his voice was even more sexy then I had imagined, this time he took his glasses completely off.  
  
"Yea, I think so, I think I must still hav jet lag.." thats it lie to the Prince of England. But what was I gonna say, "Yea, sorry, I was too busy stareing at you to notice this dumb chair here.." Yea right, and by the way, who puts chairs in the middle of the floor anyways?  
  
He smiled, and spoke again, "You just get in I take it?" his accent wasn't nearly as strong as the woman who took their order. I nodded yes to the question,  
  
"From where?" He continued, I glanced again back to my friends, they stoped lauging, and were watching intently as we tried to start a conversation. I looked back, he was waiting for an answer. Where was I from? My whole mind was a blank, I shook my head, as if comeing back from a trance.  
  
"New York." I finaly said, feeling very dumb havieng takeing so long to answer.  
  
"Nice place, beautiful in the summer." Henry smiled. "My names Henry by the way." he introduced himself, as if I didn't know.  
  
"I'm Alex." Surpriseingly I was able to remeber my name, then from behind us, one of the large men that came in with Henry spoke up,  
  
"Ah hem.." He pretended to cough, "Henry... we should be going?" he urged. Henry looked back acknowlageing him, and then nodded his head.  
  
"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you Alex," He took my hand and kissed it, I bit my lip trieing my hardest not to squeal, "And I hope to see you again!"  
  
"Yea, me too!" I said sweetly. Wow, did that just happen? I watched him turn around and walk out of the building. I let out a big sigh, as if I were holdinig my breath the whole time. I then rushed over to my girls and told them everything.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, wakeing up around ten, I litterly crawled out of bed. I didn't get much sleep, I was up thinking about those 5 fabulus minutes, I kept replaying it over and over again. Kris and Lizzie were already up and getting dressed.  
  
"Goodmorning hun, how'd ya sleep?" Kristina asked brushing out her long blonde hair. I didn't say anything, I just groaned, I had a confused and sad look on my face. Kris noticed it when she looked at me through the mirror.  
  
"What the matter sweetie?" She turned around placeing her brush on the counter behind her. Lizzie walked out of the bathroom drying her hair with a towle.  
  
"I just met the guy that I have had the biggest crush on for way long, and like the ditz that I am, I tripped and fell flat on my face. And I'll never see him agian, so in his memory i'll only be some american that can't walk." I said in a depressing manner.  
  
"Ah, hunny, don't think about it like that!" Lizzie said trieing to comfurt me, "He didn't think of you as just some american person who can't walk, well even though thats kinda what you are.." Shes not too good with pep talks, and at that my frown got bigger.  
  
"Liz! Thats not true!" Kris said hitting her with the back of her hand, "Come here!" She continued, pulling me twoards her, and then putting her arms around me, "He thought you were a pretty girl, who accedently tripped over a chair and fell on her butt, not her face." Kris comferted, kissing the top of my head.  
  
"Thats what I ment to say..." Elizabeth came over and put her amrs around me too. They broke away from me, and I sighed,  
  
"Ya realy thing so?" I asked running my fingers through my hair.  
  
"Yes, of course. Alex, if he thought you were some weird ditz, he wouldn't of came over to help you up, make a converstation with you, and then even kiss your hand." Kris reasured me.  
  
"And, he said "I hope to see you again," That tottaly means that he wants to see you again, and he will make the effort to see you again!" Lizzie said, useing her keen guy translateing skills.  
  
They always know how to cheer me up, "Thank you, you guys! What would I do with out you?" I said pulling them twords me this time, and hugging their heads. They then wrapped their amrs around each other, resulting in a large bear hug.  
  
After all the mushyness was over, we got dressed, in jeans and tee shirts. I let my hair lay strait, and had it in a half pony tail, Liz had hers in pig tial briads, and Kris had hers just down, with her sunglasses holding it out of her face.  
  
"Are we ready?" Lizzie asked, as we gatherd up our coats and purses.  
  
"Yup, I think so," I said, opening the door, locking it, and then extending my arm out, signaling them to go outside. They looked over the room once befor decideding they had everything, and then filed out the door. Then I shut it, and we were on our way. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Three days have passed by, we have visited many museums, seen Big Ben, St. Pauls Cathidral, and went through 3 rolls of film each. We were haveing the time of their life! I almost wished I had never moved away from here when I was born, its just so beautiful!  
  
Today was the day, we were going to Buckingham Palace! I was so excited. We decided to dress comfertably, me in tigh fitting blue abrecrombie and fitch sweat pants, and a white tank top, complete with Kris's white flip flops. Kris in jeans and yellow tee, with grey and yellow sketchers. And finaly Lizzie was sporting deep red warm up pants with 2 black lines going up the leg, and a white hulter top and white Adidas with 3 red stripes going horizontaly down them. We all had little make up on, and just wore their hair up in pony tails.  
  
The tour started at 11:00 am, we got there right on time. There was a large group of people going with us, we all stood at the front gate. A women, in her late 20's stood befor us, she was wearing a red blazer over jeans and a white shirt. She was american, so she didn't have an accent, and everyone could actuly understand her.  
  
The front gates opend, and she led us in. We reached the front entrance, I was shakeing with excitement. The doors open, and we gatherd inside. Once inside, I look strait ahead at the grand staircase, and I got a weird feeling, I kind of blacked out for a second, as if remebering something. A few scenes kinda flashed through my mind, I can't distinguish what they were. All I remember was seeing a red rubber ball bounce down the stairs, and in the background there was a fiant soung of a little girls giggle.  
  
There must of been a glazed look in my eyes, since Kris nudged me, and asked me if I was ok. I assuerd her I was fine, just got a little rush of excitement.  
  
The tour continued. People took pictures, and flashes surrounded me. I had a strange sence of happieness, it was as if I had been there befor. We conintued on through a hallway, where we were greeted by a few maids, and one of the nannies that took care of the children, I made eyecontact with her, she seemed very fimilar. Her eyes moved from mine down to my chest area, I saw her gawking at it, I was very confused, I put my hand up over my necklace, her eyes finaly detached from it, when she walked up for a closer look.  
  
"May I?" She asked drawing her hand near to the necklace, I hesitated, then let it go. She gently grabbed it, and studied it, then she turned it around, and practicly fainted.  
  
"Where did you get this?" She demanded. I was taken by this at first, and in a shocked and confused manner, I answerd.  
  
"I don't realy remember, my adoptive mom said that my birth mom gave it to me, and asked her to make sure I always wore it." She gasped again,  
  
"What is your name Child?" what was with the interrogation? I looked over the my friends, they looked just as puzzled as I did,  
  
"Alex, uh, Alexis Myers.. Well thats my adoptive moms last name, I don't know my real moms name, why...?" I asked  
  
"Come with me!!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me through the hall way, and into a dinning room, where the Queen sat at a large table, when the women and I came bargeing in, she looked up starteld.  
  
The women bowed her head in forgiveness, "My apologies your magistie, but I have found her!" What was she talking about?  
  
"Found who, my dear Grace?" The Queen asked in a very elagent voice. Yea, who, who does she think I am?  
  
"The princess, madam! This is her!" The the same look of startlement, and puzzelment fell onto the queens face, as it did on mine.  
  
"Excuse me.. what are you talking about?" I asked in a way shocked voice,  
  
"Yes, explain your self Grace!" The queen exclaimed placeing her napkin on the table. She stood up, she was a middle age women, her short hair was tased and moused gracefully, she was very pretty for an older women. She wore a light blue buisness suit, but with a skirt instead of pants.  
  
"She has the necklace, ma'am." Grace answerd, gently pulling me twords Queen Isabelle. When I was close enough, Grace held out my necklace, the queen put her glasses on and examined it. She too asked me where I got it, and I told her the same story I told Grace upstairs.  
  
"Its you, its realy you! My baby is home!" She said, tearing up. I steped away from her in disbelife.  
  
"No, you've got it all wrong!" I raised my voice, "I am not your Princess, my name is Alexis Myers, I live in New York City with my adoptive mom-" I was cut off by the queen raiseing her hand to politly silence me.  
  
"Your adoptive mother... would her name happen to be Lisa May Myers?" My mouth droped, how did she know that?  
  
"How do you know my moms name?" I demanded, then relized I was practicly yelling at the queen.  
  
"She was your nanny, she wasn't able to have kids of her own, she began acting strangely when you were born, so we fired her and hired Grace, she took it badly, and one night snuck in and kidnapped you. Somehow she kept her self hiddin for a long time, but now that you have revieled her hide out, we can arrest her and see that she pays for her crime."  
  
"NO!" I screamed, a look of complete shock came over everyones face, i cringed, "I'm sorry, but Princess or not, she is still the only mother i've known, she was there for me through everything, you can't take her away, I'm sorry to say, but I love her." Isabelle looked sympathticly at me, I think I got through to her,  
  
"Your right, but she still must be punished for her crime..."  
  
"So give her cummenity service, please!" I pleaded. Wait, am i addmitting that I am a princess? I can't be, this is not right, so many things were running through my head right now, I guess it showed in my face, because just then the queen spoke up.  
  
"I know this is alot to take in at once, and we can get a DNA test if you like to prove you are my daughter, but till then, you can rest here and think somethings out." I nodded,  
  
"But what about my friends?" I asked wondering where they were, if they had heard all this madness.  
  
"Your friends?" She asked looking around for them, but didn't see anyone. I turned around to find them. I walked out the door and saw them itently listening. When they saw me they jumped.  
  
"Did you hear that?! They think i'm their princess.." Kris and Liz straitend up and streched a little bit.  
  
"Yea, this is so cool!" Lizze squealed,  
  
"Uh no its not!" I grabbed their hands and led them into the brightly lit dinning room. "Theres some one I want you to meet." I told them.  
  
"Uh, Queen Isabelle-" I started, but she yet again interupted me,  
  
"Please call me mom.." She requested, yea right, even if she were my true birth mom, I hope she didn't expect me to warm up to her that quicky.  
  
"Not untill I know for sure." I said firmly.  
  
"Fair enough," She thought for a moment, "Queen Isabelle is too formal, how about just Isabelle for now!" I agreed to that,  
  
"Isabelle... these are my best friends, Liz-... er Elizabeth and Kristina." They sorta half bowed half curtsyed, not knowing what to do,  
  
"Its very nice to meet you," Isabelle smiled sweetly, and extended her hand and shook both of their hands. "Well its been a long morning for you, I'll have someone call the doctor over for the test, but till then, Grace will show you to your room, we have been keeping it up for you, hopeing you'd return to us someday!"  
  
"Thank you." I was trieing to smile, but all this was way too much for me to deal with. Grace led us to an elavator that was located in the front enterance, and we went up to the third floor. There was a long hall in front of us, with about 4 doors on each side, and between the doors were large painting decorateing the enormis walls.  
  
"This is it," She pointed to the first door on the left. "And your friends may stay in any of the rooms along this hall. You are alowed to go any where you want in the palace, but I suggest you wait for someone to show you around first." She smiled, she too was tearing up, "Its great to have you home!" said Grace, hugging me.  
  
I opend the door, and my mouth droped. "Oh my goodness!" I sheriked as we walked in our heads all moveing in diffrent directions trieing to look at everything at once. The room was bigger then a class room. On the wall oppisite from the door was a four poster king size bed. The room was a baby blue, there was realy nothing on the walls yet, I guess they were waiting for me to decorate it my self. To my left was a dest that fit into the corner, it contained a large computer, and all the works. To my right was a table with a 36'' Tv, and adjacent to that was a plush couch. Next to the couch was a slideing glass door that led out to a private balcony overlooking the gardens. Across the room was a door leading to my own bathroom, and next to the door was my walk in closted. And to top it off there were 2 nice bed side tables on either side of the bed.  
  
"This tottaly rocks!" Kris said in complete excitement, Lizzie nodded, adding a squeal. "Are you thinking what i'm thinking?!" Kristiana asked grinning at both of us.  
  
"I hope so!" Liz replied as we all ran for the gigantic bed! We all jumped on it, and bounced like 5 year olds! After five minutes of laghter and joyish squeals, we all layed down our head all meeting in the middle.  
  
"You know, i could get used to this!" I smiled, "But I still can't belive it!" Just then Grace walked back in with a startled look on her face. When we sat up and she saw that we were all in one peace she took a sigh of relife.  
  
"What on earth were you three doing?" Grace wonderd, we all looked at each other, and said under our breath, "Oopps!"  
  
"We were ah.." I coulnd't lie.. "We were jumping on the bed!" I addmitted "Sorry if we distuberd you!" I said with a guilty tone.  
  
"You didn't disturb us, we just wanted to make sure everything was ok!" She turned to walk out, but she paused and said over her shoulder, "If you need anything just hollar, and someone will come!" She smiled again and left the room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
After that, we just sat quitely talking, I didn't know what to think about this whole situation, and then i remembered what I said to Isabelle, how rude I must of sounded. Maybe she'll understand I was just upset and wont think anything of it, or mabye she was realy affended by it. I lay silent, until Lizzie rolled over and looked at me face to face,  
  
"You ok Alex? Your beinng offly quiet!" She joked, when I didn't respond her face went serious, "Seriously, whats buggin you?" Liz asked me.  
  
I sat up, "Nothing, I was just thinking about what I said to Isabelle back there, I kinda feel bad, I mean if I realy am the Princess, how would I feel if I just found my daughter after 14 years, and then she deneys it and practicly yells at me! I would feel horrible!" I explained feeling overly guilty. "I think I need to go talk to her.." They started getting up with me, "Alone, you guys just chill here, watch T.V. or play on the computere. I'll be back in a bit!" and I bid them farewell, and made my way down the corridor trieing to find my way back from where we came from.  
  
"Are you looking for something madam?" A woman asked, who seemed to have come from nowhere, I half way jumped, and turned around to face her. How did she know who I was? How did she know I was here? Man news travels fast around here.  
  
"Um, yea I'm looking for Isabelle," It kinda felt weird calling her that, but I didn't feel comfterable calling her mom yet.  
  
"Oh yes madam, she is out in the gardens haveing tea." She smiled, I nodded, how do I get there? This place is too big! I guess she saw this worried look on my face, cuz she then opend her mouth and said, "Its down the stairs, and go out the front door, and go to your right, you'll find her there hun!" She smiled and went on her way.  
  
I followed her directions directly, only thing I didn't expect was that as soon as I went outside and to my right, I expected it to be right there, but I had to walk a bit to get there, I had no idea this place was so big! Finaly, I found her, she was sitting around a large glass table, sipping tea with a few other inportant people I didn't know. I didn't want to disturb her so I began to turn around, when she spotted me.  
  
"Alexandria." She adressed me, I pasued and turned around, all eyes were on me, I felt so underdressed, in sweats and a tank top, while everyone were in suits and dresses. She waved her hand motioning me to come to her. I did as I was told. "I would like you to meet a few people, this is your Aunt Julianna, and her husband William," I smiled at them and shook their hands, "And this is Prince Charles, I'm sure you've heard of him. I was going to call you down a little later, but your here now, is there anything I can help you with dear?" She asked me holding my hand.  
  
"Um, I wanted to talk to you, but I guess I can wait, I don't want to bother you." I started to leave, but she held my hand still, so I turned back to her,  
  
"No, its fine, your my first priority right now." Ok enough with the mushyness now, treat me like a normal person please. I had kind of a unconfertable look on my face, I think she got the idea, cuase she then got up, and excused her self. We walked over to a small bench that sat in the middle of a flower bed. She sat, and then I sat next to her.  
  
"Ok, well I just wanted to apologise.." I began, I can't belize I drug her away from her company for this.  
  
"For what dear?" Wow she is very nice, I never knew what to think of the queen of England, I always just thought of her as a great dictator, and a good buisness woman, I never picutred her as a motherly figure.  
  
"Well for how I acted back there, I feel bad for snapping at you, but its all just so weird for me." I tried to explain, not sure if I was making any sence.  
  
"Nonsence child, I understand this is alot for you to take in, one day your out with your friends celebrateing your birthday, and then your placed with this big burrden of being named Princess of a major country. I would of reacted the same way!" She kissed my hand,  
  
"Thank you!" I stood up signaling that the converstaion was over. "I'll let you get back to your guests, and again i'm sorry!" She stood up too, and we said goodbye. Feeling alot better I walked back to the front door. I went over the the elavator and pushed the button to open it. It took a moment, and as soon as the door opened, I began to walk in watching my feet, not noticeing the person comeing out. And like the ditz that I am I ran into them.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" I said looking up into their eyes. My heart dropped, It was Prince Henry. I looked back down, trying to get onto the elavator as fast as I could hopeing he handn't noticed who I was. It was too late.  
  
"Alex." He said in his sexy english accent. I paused, and turned around,  
  
"Yea?" I said kinda embaressed.  
  
"Princess Alexandria...How come you didn't tell me?" Henry smiled, the elavator door closeing behind me.  
  
"Well I didn't know, I just found out today!" I said in a very "duh" voice.  
  
"I know, i'm just playin with you." He grinned. My heart began to beat faster, he looked so sexy! He was wearing a dark blue suit, a white dress shirt, and a light blue tie. I noticed that his cheeks were unusaly rosey for him. "So, I heard you put up a big fuss when they told you." He began. I smiled, kinda embarrised about it though.  
  
"Yea, I guess I did." I answerd, looking down trying not to get lost in his blue eyes.  
  
"May I ask why?" wow, i'm actuly haveing an intellagent conversation with him! And it didn't begin with me falling on my butt.  
  
"Yea, because if I admit that I am the Princess, then that means that I am admitting that my whole life has been a lie." I replied very seriously. A sympathtic look came over his face.  
  
"Wow, I never thought of it that way, that would be hard." he paused, like he was choseing his words carfully. "Are you going back to New York, or are you going to stay here?"  
  
"I think i'm gonna stay here, but I will want to go back, my whole life is over there, I can't just leave it all behind." I explined. He nodded,  
  
"Well I hope you stick around, I'd realy like to get to know you better. I ment what I said when we met in the coffee shop, about hopeing to see you again, but I didn't think I would be able to. But now, now I know I will and I'm realy looking foward to it."  
  
"Your highness, Prince Henry, your father would like to know how long it takes to go the loo?" Said Grace, giveing us a suspicious look.  
  
"I'll be right out." He answerd Grace. She turned around, her uniform swayed with her knees as she walked away. "Well, I guess that's my exit!" He smiled,  
  
"So i'll see you soon?" I asked, returned his smile, biteing my lip, a piece os stray hair fell from behind my ear, I tucked it back as he opend his mouth to speak.  
  
"You betcha!" He guaranteed me. "Au revoir." French is the sexiest language! I had only taken frenchh for one year, so I didn't know much, but I did the best I could.  
  
"Bon Soir." I think that was good night,of coursew I didn't sound as good as him,his accent is like the frosting on the ckae, but it works.  
  
"Parlez vous Francias?" he asked. I had to think about the answer to this one.  
  
"Un peu." that is how you say a little right? I don't remember. Why didn't I pay attention in class instead of makeing fun of the little freshmen?  
  
"Henry!" A impatient call came from the door.  
  
"Comeing!" He called back, "Till we meet again, Princess!" Hmm, not a bad title comeing from him. He again picked up my hand and gently kissed it. I nearly fainted, just like the first time. If he did that everyday for the rest of my life it would still bring a chill down my body. He turned and left. I watched him walk away, and walked back to the elavator in a daze. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
It's been about 2 weeks, things have been very hectick. Kris and Lizzie had to go home a few days ago, so I have been alone. Well not entierly alone, my mom got me a personal secretary I guess you could call her. Her names Susan, she's a blonde haird attractive woman, in her mid 20's. She sets up apointments for me, and accompines me everywhere I go. It's nice to have her around when the days get lonley, but sometimes I wish she would just lossen up.  
  
I haven't seen Henry since our run in awhile ago. My mom said he had to go to Paris for a 2 weeks, and now he's in Germany. I wish I could go cool places like that, but both mom and Susan say that i'm not ready yet.  
  
"How am I not ready yet?" I questiond Susan, as I was practicly running to keep up with her fast stride. She decided that I have to learn more about the history of my counrty, so she's been takeing me everwhere that is "historical" and giveing me a long ass lecture about it. I thought I could just ignor it now, and just sleep or something. I could always go back to the internet and get some information, that is where I do my best learning. But of course Susan cought on to my plan and then decided to quiz me on the days lesson. Tottaly harsh huh.  
  
"Because you don't know anything about the England yet, and what kind of representative woud you be if you don't know this stuff. And you just arnt lady like enough yet." As If? I'm not lady like enough? Am I not the one who has 20 pairs of shoes, and praticly enough clothes to where a diffrent out fit every day of the year? I spend and hour getting ready in the morning, I am tottaly lady like. But I wasn't going to argue with her. So I just shugged it off.  
  
I finaly talked to Lisa, I don't realy know what to call her. She apologised many times. I don't want to be mad at her, but she kept a major secret from me. I had all my stuff sent to me, so now my room is homier. I don't want to see her right now. I already promised the Queen that I would attend the St. Kathrines school for girls, since all the woman of royalty go there. So, with that I made a deal that I would got back for a week during christmas break, and then for spring break.  
  
Now i'm here in my room, writeing this out. It's sorta like a diary. Now that I have told you how it all began, I can get on to the present. Well tonight "is the biggest night of my teenage life" as Susan puts it. Tonight is my cotillion, for my 16 birthday, and on top of that I will be reciveing my crown. I went out and got my dress yesterday, it is white, tight fitting from the breast to the waist, and then it begins to flare out. It is sleeveless, and has beautifully hand imbroiderd flowers growing up from the bottum. Then I have white gloves that reach past my elbows. The shoes are my faveorite. They white too, they are strapy, and kind of lace up my ancle. I asked Susan what the point of them where when no one could see them since the dress was covering them, but she just gave me a stern look, and told me that it's like wearing clean underwhere, not like anyone is going to see, but it's nice to know that their clean. Kind of weird anology, but whatever.  
  
There is 4 hours till it starts, lots of people are comeing, most of whitch I have never met befor, and some how I'm going to have to make small talk with them all. I think there are a few people my age comeing, but they all grew up rich and are all probably snobby, so I think this is going to be a very long night. An hour befor the party starts we have to converse with the press, so I'm getting ready now. I'm going to the hair dresser in a few minutes... as If I can't do my own hair or makeup. It makes me mad because they never let me do anything on my own. It's a wonder that they let me dress my self in the morning.  
  
* * *  
  
It is now 12:45, and this night was so far the best night of my life! Theres no way I could get to sleep right now, so i'm going to tell you everything that happend! First of all, I was in the beauty shop for 2 hours, my hair was washed, cut, died a "tint" lighter, washed again, blow dried, tugged and pulled into a "perfect" ponytail, and then the extending part curled into about 100 curls. Then they used about a can of hairsprey on it.  
  
Next they did my make up, they spent an hour on that, and when I was done, I didn't notice a diffrence. I was then shoed off to the limo, the ride home was the only time I got to my self. And I began to think, why am I getting this graditude? There are alot more people more diserving then me. Like all the teachers out there, who put their life into teaching, and most never get reconized for it. Those thoughts were cut short as we pulled inot the drive way, witch was already swamped with reporters.  
  
I guess they were early, since I didn't talk to them, I was pulled out, and walked up to my room, and luckily enough, I was able to undress my self, I don't know why they let me, they did everything else for me. Then I was "carefully" put into my dress, and then went through 20 minutes of 2 people running their hand down it, fluffing it out, getting the lint off, and makeing it perfect, just so I can walk 2 feet and mess it up again.  
  
There I stood, arms out as Susan continued to fluff me. The door opend, and my mom walked in looking more elegant then you could ever imagin. She was wearing a beautiful baby blue dress, It, like mine, was tight fitting down to the waist where it flared out a bit. It flowed like the wind as she walked, every time she took a step, the light hit it in a diffrent way, and a knew shade of blue shown. Her hair was kinda teased, and currled, and ontop of that was her crown, every, it looked like it had been formed to fit her head exactly. Again when she walked, little sparkles reflected off the walls.  
  
"Ah hem.." She cleared her throat, "Susan, if you could retire from grooming my daughter for a moment, I would like some time with her alone!" Susan backed off with a slight hurt puppy look on her face, and hurried out. "I hope she didn't take me seriously!" She smiled, watching her haistly leave the room.  
  
"You look amazeing!" I complemented, admireing her.  
  
"You can put your arms now.." I did so, they were a little sore, I had been standing like that for 10 minutes. "And thank you, but look at you, I have never seen such a glourious looking princess befor. You completely fit the part!"  
  
"Thanx, but I just don't feel right." I comented, looking down at myself, the last time I was in a formal, was when Jacob Bowles took me to the winter formal freshmen year.  
  
"And whys that?"  
  
"Well, I just don't feel like a princess, I have always looked up to Princess Diana, and always wanted to be just like her, and now here I am and I just don't feel like I belong here. And I don't feel like i'm going to make a good rollmodle for girls to look up to." Then she gave me the sympathtic look, and I knew a hug and speech was comeing up. I was right, and I wont bore you with it, all you have to know, is that she made me feel better.  
  
When she came in I had noticed she was carrying a box, but when we began to talk, I forgot about it. "Now, moveing on.." She brought the box up from where she had placed it on the floor next to where we sat. "I want to give you this." She held it out to me. The box wasn't too small, black velvet. The top had a thin layre of dust covering it. I blew it off, and on the top was the name Margretta.  
  
"Who's Margrieta?" I asked studying the box somemore, not wanting to open it till she said I could.  
  
"She is your great great great grandmother. This has been passed down to all the oldest women in my family since her time. And everytime a new girl gets it on her 16th birthday, they sighn their name on the buttom." I carefully turned it over, and a yellowish old pice of paper was taped to the buttom, 5 names were beautifully inscrited on to it. I read them aloud.  
  
"Margrieta Louise Victoria Abernathie."  
  
"Thats who you got your first middle name from." She explained, "And then theres, Elizabeth Jane Samantha Abernathie, and thats where your second middle name came from." I nodded, takeing in the information.  
  
"How come I'm not named after her?" I asked looking at the name Cassandra Marie abigaile Abernathie.  
  
"Because she betrayed the family, by running off with a man who was an enimy at the time, so I didn't think her names deserved to be carried on." ouch.. I never knew there could be drama like that in the royal family.  
  
"And there is your great-grandmother, Rosetta Alexandria kristine Abernathie, and her name was givein to me as a my middle name too, Isabelle Alexandria Leah Abernathie, and I gave it to you as your first name."  
  
"Wow, I never knew my name had so much history to it. I used to just be Alexis Myers, I always thought I didn't have a middle name, and now I've got 2." I smiled, running my fingers over the paper, takeing in all the lives of these women. "I want to know more about these woman.."  
  
"Well I would love to teach you, but we don't have the time to right now," she paused, turing the box over in my hands. "Go on open it, this belongs to you now, for you to give to your first born daughter on her 16th birthday."  
  
I cautiously opend it, my mouth dropped open. It was a necklace made entirely of diamonds. It started at the clasp with just one row, and graduly grew to two. In the very middle, they grew into a shape of a triangle pointing downward. There were 2 smaller one on either side. The diamonds glitterd as if they were brand new.  
  
"I don't know what to say, it's so astonishing, I love it!" Isabelle, picked it up, and place it on my neck, then clasped it together. It fell heavily on my neck, the silver hilding each diamond in was cold aginst my fair skin, I winche slighly when it first tuched my skin, but then it rose ot my body tempature.  
  
My eyes filled with tears, I have never been given a meaningfull gift befor.  
  
"Now now, don't cry you'll smear your makeup." She handed me a tissue. Stood up, and I followed her,  
  
"Thank you mom, thank you so much!" And I hugged her, at this time I knew that she was crying too.  
  
"Well come come, lets stop this, we have a party to get to!" She broke away, smiled, and left me in the room alone. Susan the reeneterd, admired my gift, and finished grooming.  
  
Then I had to go out meet the press, they asked me alot of questions, about how I felt to be betrayed, and what I thought of Lisa. Everytime I answerd a question, I would look over to either my mom or Susan for approval. They would smile and nod, and I would go on. Every 2 seconds another flash went off, I was practicly was blind by the time the interview was over.  
  
Now I have 20 minutes befor people would begin to arrive. So I went back to my room, sat ass carefully as I could, I put in Linkin Park, I always listend to it when I was stressed, sad or just wanted to get away. I got to about the 4th song, when Susan walked in. A look of disgust filled her face.  
  
"What is that awful stuff you are listening to?" She asked, picking up my remote, turning it off. I glared at her, but she ignored it.  
  
"Don't you know how to knock?" I asked sarcastilcly,  
  
"No, never learned, come on, it's time, the guests are arriveing!" She lights grabbed my arm, and pulled me out the door. I turned to walk down the front entry stairs, but I was grabbed, and jerked back.  
  
"Ok, I thought we were going to the party, and if i'm not mistaken.. the ball room is thata way.." I get very sarcastic when I was tired or irratated.  
  
"Yes, but this is your party, and you must make your grand entrance, so first of all, you have to wait untill everyone comes, and then your not going down those stairs, your going down these.." she walked me over to a door that I had never noticed befor. She opened it, reveiling a balcony overlooking the ballroom, in the middle, the railing broke, and a huge set of stairs led down to the dace floor.  
  
"I have to wait for everyone to show up?" I asked atonished  
  
"Yea, so they can all greet you."  
  
"Why, that'll take along time." I complained, again I got the stern look, remind me not to ask her questions anymore.  
  
Well I did have to wait for them all to come, witch took forever. You think old royal people would be on time, but thats a lie. Finaly arboud 8:45 Susan came into the room, practicly had to wake me up, and told me it was time.  
  
"For sure this time..?" I questiond. She nodded fixing her ear picee so she could keep in contact with the security. Well then I gracefully walked up to the balcony, placed my hand lightly on the rail, all eyes were on me. I had never been so nervous befor, I had to watch my feet, makeing sure that every step I took, didnot lead to me falling face first into the carpet.  
  
"Her highness Princess Alexandria Louise Elizabeth Abernathie.." I heard someone say behind me. And everyone began to cheer. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. Susan said it was the english in me that makes my cheeks constanly red, but right now I know that they were ten times worse then usual.  
  
I made it down to the floor, smiles were beaming all around me, I tried my heardest to smile back, but I don't know how good it looked. I walked past the bowing poeople, and nod as I passed. I realy began to feel real now, I liked it, but I realy wish I knew some people here though. I never had wished to have Lizzie and Kris with me right now.  
  
I climed the stairs that led to where my mom was sitting. She was standing to greet me. She told me to kneel, I did do. A man walked up from behind her with a red velvet pillow in his hands, a crown lai ontop. It was just like the one that she was wearing, only a bit smaller. She carfully picked it up, and placed it on my head, pulling my curls out of it. Befor she put it on, she told me that wearing this crown means that I hold on my shoulders a country, and that I must tkae into consideration, that she would not be around forever, and soon the I will be in charge. I must learn everything I can to make sure that the country stays peacefull, and runs smoothly.  
  
I had never thought about it that way befor, the fait of a country will be in my hands. That is a very scary thought! She then took me hand, and squezzed it tightly. We turned around, took a bow and thank everyone for comeing. Then with a wave of her hand the people began danceing.  
  
I leanded over "Is there any chance Henry will be here tonight?" I whisperd, she gave me a disapointed look.  
  
"No, i'm sorry hunny, he's still in out of the country!" she said, followed by a sypmathtic look. My heart kinda dropped. I had expected it, but there was still a shred of hope he would be comeing. But he wasn't. "You can go out and dance dear.." my mom suggested. "There are alot of young men your age, and I know they are all dieing to dance with you."  
  
I thought about it for a moment, "Well I don't realy know any of the, it might be akward.." I tried to get out of it.  
  
"That's how you get to know them is by danceing with them and talking to them." she was right, but I still didn't want to.  
  
"Well I realy don't know how to dance." this time I lied. I think she knew, but she didn't argue, she just nodded her head and looked away.  
  
I sat up there while my mother danced with all these old men. It was quite enertaining watching her try and dance in her dress. They were all have ing a good time, and I was bored, I didn't show it though. I made my face look like I was happy, and haveing the time of my life. When realy all I wanted was to be home with my friends, where I don't have to worry about being caught on camra, my posture or anything else then just haveing fun.  
  
I looked around, no one was looking, so I let out a large sigh, figited, and rolled my eyes.  
  
"Are we bored Princess?" A voice sounded, I looked around, and of course it was Henry! I tried not to let my excitement show too much.  
  
"Oh just a bit.."  
  
"Well. maybe I can help.." he walked up the stairs, extended his hand, "May I have this dance?" he asked so sweetly.  
  
"Yes you may." I grabed his hand, and he led me down to the middle of the floor. I looked over to where my mom was danceing.  
  
"I thought you didn't dance?" She smirked, I looked at him, and then back to her.  
  
"Well, i'll make an acception this time." We were in the middle of the room now, and he pulled me close. My heart was raceing.  
  
"Might I say you look very beauitful tonight!" I bit my lip.  
  
"Thank you, you look very handsome yourself." He was wearing just a tux, but still, theres something about a an english guy in a tux that is enough to melt an iceburg. "So, I thought you were Germany for another week." I stated, as we conintued to dance closer and closer.  
  
"Yea, well I heard there was a cottillion for a beautiful princess, and thought that I would check it out." Wow.. I couldn't say anything, raced through my stomach, I was smileing so much It hurt, but I didn't care was the happiest I had been in a very long time.  
  
I guess the music had stopped, and we didn't know. All I know was that I was lost in his eyes, and he in mine. Finaly I don't know how long we were out there for, but we stopped, looked around, everyone was crouded around watching. When we and ceased, they all began cheering. We smiled at eachother, giggled, and hurried out the door hand in hand still laughing.  
  
"How long were they watching?" I asked as we walked up the stairs to the third floor.  
  
"I don't know, it couldn't of been long." We got to my room, I hadn't noticed till then, that he still grasped my hand tightly. I looked down at it, looked up at him, he smiled and squeezed it.  
  
"Just warning you, I haven't cleaned my room, so It's kinda messy." I opend the door, and there was some clothes sprawled out on the floor, I kinda cleared my throat, bent down quickly, grabbed a pair of underwhere, and threw them into my open closet.  
  
"I love your room, it's so diffrent from the rest of the house."  
  
"Thanx, I like to spend alot of time in here, and so I had to make it feel like home, that is my home back in New York.." I sighed. Then I sat down on my couch that was placed at the end of my bed, "You can have a seat whever." I told Henry.  
  
"Well Alexandria-"  
  
"Please, call me Alex.."  
  
"Ok, only if you call me Harry!" He agreed. "Well, Alex, last time I talked to you, you seemed realy confused about everything, are you liking your new life here? Or do you still wish you were at home?"  
  
I tried to answer to the best of my ablity, telling him, that I loved being a princess, and knowing the true me, but parts of me still wish being a normal teenager!  
  
"Whats that like, being able to be just a normal teenage?" How do I explain it?  
  
"Well, thats a tuff question, I'm not saying its way better then being royalty, and I'm not saying being royalty is better either. Only that when your just a nobody, you can do whatever you want, and not care what people think. Me and my friends would do some realy stupid and embarrising things, but we didn't care, becuase they didn't know us, and we would never see them again." I tried my best to explain.  
  
He laughed, "What kind of things did you do?"  
  
"Well, I was dared to go into Blockbusters and run up and down the isle yelling, 'The red coats are comeing! The red Coats are comeing!' That was realy fun!" I coverd my face with my in embarrisment at telling him that.  
  
"You actuly did that?"  
  
"Yea, but If I were to now, I would be on every headline across the counrty!"  
  
We talked for alot longer, more about the stupid things that I uesd to do, and he told me some stuff he was dared to do back at his school. Next thing we knew, my mom was entering my room, wondering what happend to us.  
  
"What have you 2 been doing up here?" He asked, sounding warn out.  
  
"Well, we were kinda embarrised about earlier, and we wanted to talk, so we came up here to get away.." She nodded haveing kind of a stern look to her.  
  
"It was my idea, I didn't get her in trouble did I?" It wasn't his Idea.. was I in trouble?  
  
"No, just never had the guest of honor leave her own party, I wish I could leave!" She smiled, witch relieved me. "But, I came up here to tell you, Henry, that your father is waiting for you, I guess it's time for you to leave."  
  
"Ok, i'll be right down." She took her head out from the door, and left.  
  
"I'll walk you to the door?" I kinda said and asked.  
  
"Yea," he got up, took my hand again, and we walked silently to the door. I opend the door, he stood on the outside, and I on the inside.  
  
"Thank you for the dance!" To hugged myself with my other arm, to shield me from the cold.  
  
"Your very welcome, I had a great time, just being able to talk to you. I don't get to talk to people my age that much, it's always older boreing people, you know." He laughed.  
  
"Yea, I was worried that I would be incredibly bored all night, but then you showed up, and just made my night perfect!"  
  
"Henry, lets go!" Charles called from the car. He looked back, and then back to me again.  
  
"Is it alright if I stop by tommorow?" He asked quickly  
  
"Yea, i'd like that."  
  
"Great! I'll be by arouf 11:00, we can have lunch." He leaned in, kissed my cheek, looked into my eyes again, and then departed. My heart was now in my throat. I watched him get in the car, he waved as he left. I closed the door, and leaned up against, letting out a large sigh or happyness.  
  
"You like him don't you?" I jumped, I hadn't known anyone was there. It was my mom.  
  
"Is it that obveous?" I asked, walking over to where she stood by the stairs.  
  
"Oh.. only a little bit."  
  
"Yea, well it's nothing, I mean what girl dosn't like him, he's got beautiful eyes, and don't get me started on his smile! But it's only a little crush i've had since I was like 12. He dosn't like me, so it's not like i'm going to act out on it." I knew that if me and him were to go out, we would never have a private moment, and I knew he knew that too, so I don't know if we'll ever be able to alow anything to happen, unfourtunetly.  
  
"Yea, well you know something else." the Queen said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's pretty obvious that he likes you too!" She smiled, leand down hugged me, kissed my head and said goodnight. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
It took me forever to fall asleep, I layed in bed reliveing every moment over and over. Was what my mom said true? Did he realy like me? If he did i'm realy blind for not seeing it. My eyes were fixed on my ceiling, the light from my computer reflected off of it. I rolled over, closeing my eyes. Think of nothing, sleep, sleep! I kept saying to my self. I looked at the clock. The red neon lights told me that it was 3:27. How could it be so late? In 6 and a half hours Harry will be comeing over again.. No! Alex. Sleep must sleep!  
  
"Thats It!" I sat up, pulled theh covers off, and went ot my bathroom. I started rumageing through the medicine cabnet. "Where did those pills go?" I used to have these alergy pills that would make me drowsy, and would put me right out.  
  
I gave up looking, and went down to the kitchen. It was very eery down there all alone. I began imagening my self seeing someone pop out of the shawdows, I becam very frightend, ran too the kitchen. I put my hand on the cool wall, feeling around for the light switch. I became panicked. I finaly found it. Hurried to the large refrigerator. Wheres the milk? I shuffled through containers. "Found It!" relived, I pulled it out.  
  
Now, where are the cups? This was only the second time I had been in here, the first was when I got lost looking for the bathroom. There were many large cupboards. I began opening them. I guess I was makeing alot of noise, because the next thing I knew I was being attacked.  
  
"AHH!" I screamed as if I were being murderd. My attacker screamed too. Then finaly I got a better look. It turns out my attacker was my cook!  
  
"Miss Alexandria, what are you doing here?" He asked flutterd.  
  
"I couldn't sleep and I wanted some milk." I said holding up the milk carten. "But I couldn't find the glasses." I shrugged.  
  
"Miss, the glasses are over here." He walked over to a china hutch, and behind the glass doors were the glasses stood. I felt not only dumb, but blind. He got me one, took the milk and pour some out for me. He grinned, and handed it to me.  
  
"Thank you," I smiled sheepishly. As I was walking back to my room, my mom met me at the stairs, in her night gown, her hair in rollers.  
  
"What was going on down there? I heard a scream?" She questionend.  
  
"Oh that, I went down to get a glass of milk, and I guess John heard me and came in. He scared me, and I screamed. Sorry if I woke you!" I explined takeing a sip of the cold milk.  
  
* * *  
  
Well that was not what I expected. Ok, let me start from the begging. Harry came over and picked me up at 11:00 like he said. And I was so excited thinking that he was going to ask me out.. well yea like that happend!  
  
He took me to a nice resturant in the outskirts of town, and we hada wonderful time.Untill, get this, he starts telling me about this girl named Ashely that he has liked forever. He told me every little detail about her, the whole time I was praticly gagging. But like the polite person I am, I just smiled, and nodded along.  
  
My momwas so wrong. He dosn't like me, he likes Ashley Curtis. What kind of name is that? Sounds like some hill billy name. Anyways, I guess they have known each other since they were like ten. Her dad is one of the ritches men in England, so they went to the same schools, and crap. He thinks that me and her will "get along great". So he told me that the next day he's takeing me and her out to the beach, so we can get acquainted. I realy don't want to go. But I realy like him, so I might as well, hey at least I'll be spending an afternoon with him. thats good right?  
  
Again, a tottal bust. The whole thim he was "flirting" with her. She's realy pretty, witch scares me. Ok, shes skinny, and has pretty big boobs. Her long dark brown hair falls perfectly strait, like she never needs to brush it, it just fell like that. She was realy nice, but very stuck up.  
  
Everytime Harry would complement her, try to get close to her, by putting his arm around her.. she would blow him off. I sat there thinking. "Why can't that be me? Why can't I be that pretty, why can't Harry drool over me that way?" Finaly the turcher was over. He dropped her off at her mansion size house. And, we were alone, the first time the whole day.  
  
"So," He started looking over at me then back to the road. "What do you think of her?" I faked a smile.  
  
"She's really nice.." I couldn't bring my self to really complment her.  
  
"She is so perfect, I mean, did you see her eyes? They are so big and brown.. and.." He looked over to me, I was stareing strait ahead with a bored and irratated look on my face.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, "I must be boreing you."  
  
"Oh no, not at all. I love hearing about how perfect some girl is.." I said not trying to watch my sarcastic tone. The rest of the time was silent. I somewhat felt bad about what I said, but I realy didn't want to here him praise her anymore.  
  
That was all about 3 weeks ago. Since then, me and Harry hve been spending alot of time together. As friends that is. We went and saw spiderman in the theaters. It was a great movie, and I enjoyed seeing it with him. Except while dureing the preveiws he pointed out a couple sitting in the back row, and told me that 15 minutes into the movie they would be makeing out. I just nodded and smiled to that.  
  
He's taken me to a few parties, and I've gotten to know some more people. Theres this girl Haley, we hang out alot now, she's alot of fun, but being with her makes me miss Kris and Lizzie so much more.  
  
I'm realy happy because me and him are becomeing realy great friends, we joke around alot. Of course I still realy adore him. But i'm trying not to let that interfere with our friendship. And of course Ashley is still in the picuter, he still is head over heels in love with her.  
  
We were at lunch the other day, and he asked me if I would do him a favor.  
  
"What kind of favor?" I asked, my mouth full of salad.  
  
"Well, I think that Ashley may like me too.. but i'm not sure, so i wanted to know if you would spend some time with her alone, and find out for me, and if so, what her ideal date is.." There was an awkward silence.. NO! No, I wont, how could you ask me that? Are you that blind, do you not see that I am practicly in love with you?  
  
"Yea, sure.." Ok I caved, well if you were looking into those deep blue eyes of his you would cave too!  
  
"Really.." he seemed astonished, "Thank you so much." Yea, whatever. Now i'm going to have to go shopping or something with her. Nad that wount be weird, she's like a size negative 10. And I bet that everytime she tries on a outfit she'll tell me that it makes her look too fat, or complian that a size 0 dosn't fit her anymore. Well, anything for Harry I guess.  
  
* * *  
  
Well well well. Guess what I found out today..start from the begging. Ashley and I went out shoppinig this morning, and after walking around for 3 hours, we stopped for luch at a small cafe. This was the time I decided to bring the whole Harry subject up. I didn't know how to start, so I began with just random celeberties.  
  
"I was out with Susan gettin my usual "history lesson", and we were at the tower of london.. you'll never guess who I saw there." This was all a fat out lie, but hey it got her attention,  
  
"Who?" She seemed intrigued.  
  
"Josh Hartnett." Her mouth dropped.  
  
"No way.." No atculy not, but I wish.  
  
"Yea, he's so hot!" She nodded in agreement. "So who do you think is the hottest celebertie?" If this didn't work I would have to take a diffrent approach.  
  
"Prince William.." that didn't take much thought.  
  
"Realy?" I tried to seem interested.  
  
"Yea, ever since I first layed eyes on him. It was when Harry brought me over to his house when we were like 11, I have loved him since!"  
  
"But what about Harry? You two seem kinda close.." I knew the answer, but I had to get her to say it.  
  
"Harry?" She lauged. "Oh, your serious... Well, he's nice, and fun to hang out.. but don't tell him this, but I realy only have stuck by him all this time to get near William." ouch! How could she use him like that? And I can't tell Harry that, it's break his heart.  
  
So now, I don't know what I'm going to tell him. He's going to call me in about 10 minutes, and I am debateing weather or not I should tell him. Crap, thats the phone! Be back later..  
  
I couldn't tell him! Heres the conversation.. well not word for word, but the gist of it.  
  
"Well, how did it go?" He immedietly asked.  
  
"Hi, i'm fine thanx for asking.." I kidded  
  
"Sorry, but I've been dieng all day!" you should of heard his voice, he sounded like her realy did like her..too bad shes such a bitch.  
  
"I didn't find out, sorry!" I fibbed  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"Well, I couldn't get the subject up.. she likes to talk alot, and the conversation has to go her way!" I tried to be funny to cheer him up, but it didn't work. He didn't say anything, I knew he was upset.  
  
"I'm sorry, but what did you want me to do? Blurt out, 'Hey, Ashley do you like Harry? Cuz he's madly in love with you!" this kinda upset him.  
  
"Fine, I'll just have to find out myself.."  
  
"No! I'll do it, just give me another day.. lets see, I have an interview tommorow, and then sunday mass on sunday, so if she's not busy on monday, then we'll go out again."  
  
He thanked me, and we talked for a bit. I enjoy talking to him, because I can tell him anything. Somehow we got on the subject countries.  
  
"I have always wanted to go to France, Paris that is. But my mom and Susan don't think I'm ready for it." I illustraited.  
  
"Huh, why's that?" Harry inquired.  
  
"They don't think i'm ready to go yet.."  
  
"Thats bull, Charles lets me go all the time.." he bragged. I always found it funny that he called his dad Charles, they never got along too well so, when Harry wasn't around him he would call him Charles.  
  
"Ever since I was little I have wanted to go see the Eifle Tower, I don't know why, it just fascinated me." He then went on to tell me that the coolest place he has been was Switzerland, because it was the best place to go snowboarding.  
  
"I've aculty never been snowbaording, or skiing at that.." He found this very shocking, and didn't belive me that I just didn't have the time or the intrest to go back in New York. So then he Tuesday he was takeing me to Norway for 3 nights, and he was going to teach me how to snowboard, that is if it's alright with our parents. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Lots of things to talk about now. Well I went out with Ashley again, this time we went horse back ridding on her ranch. I felt very awkward around her, but attempted not to let it show.  
  
Queen Isabelle agreed to let Harry take me to Norway, although Susan objected many many times. Saying that I wasn't quite ready yet, and that I still needed training. Isabelle let this go in one ear and out the other. She told her that this was not a buisness trip, but more of a reward for putting up with so much. I don't know if Susan found the hidden message in it, that she ment I had to put up with Susan, but I did.  
  
So I was packed and ready, we left Tuesday night. I expected that were we takeing a regular air plain there, but found out that we would be flying in our own private jet. Very fancy I guess. The flight was going to be about 2 hours long.  
  
Like I mentiond befor, I hate flying, so I was kinda a reck when we boarded. The plain was gorgeuous though. When you walked in there were nice plus couches in front, and then farher to to the back there were 2 rows of 3 recliner chiars equipped with seat belts. There was a wall right next to the door, and beyond it was the cock pit. And behind the chiars was a bathroom, with shower, why you'd need one is beyond me. And then beyond that was a little bedroom with a queen size bed. We didn't go underneath, but there was a kitchen, and all the stoarge, so Harry tells me.  
  
I sat down on one of the luxurious chairs, and immediately buckeld up. Harry, takeing his time joined me.  
  
"What are you nervous?" He snickerd.  
  
"Yea, got a problome with that?" I shot back, takeing a deep breath in and letting it out in a deep sigh. He tried to calm me down a bit by telling me that private plans rarley crash.. not too reasureing. Then he asked again.  
  
"So, you talked to her didn't you?" umm.. yes, but i'm not telling you! A weird look fell over my face, and he knew exactly why.  
  
"I'm sorry, it just didn't come up again..."  
  
"Fine, i'll just ask her out my self.. I don't need to know, it's almost obvious that she likes me.." he thought for a moment. "Maybe i'll just call her right now and ask.. to get it over with." I could tell that he was upset with me, and was hopeing that he was jokeing about calling her right now. But he wasn't. He pulled his cell out of his pocket and began to dial.  
  
"NO!" I grabbed the phone from his hand and turned it off.  
  
"What are you doing?" demanded Harry.  
  
"I can't let you do it.." damn, I was going to have to tell him now.. but how? He wont want to speak to me the whole time we're gone!  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because.." I hesitated.. ok, swift and painless.. more like painfull. He looked at me as if to say "go on.." I took in another deep breath.. "Because she dosn't like you." There, it's out.. and maube he'll just except it and I wont have to explain..  
  
"What? how do you know?" Damn..  
  
"Becuase she told me.." I said guiltily  
  
"When?" He wanted to know.  
  
"The first time we went out," my voice was low and mumbled, I felt so horrible for not telling him befor, but it was just so mean, and he realy liked her, for some odd reason. He didn't say anything for a minute, then he cleard his throat and very calmly spoke.  
  
"Why did you tell me befor?" his voice was flat and shrill.  
  
"Becuase, I didn't want to hurt you, I knew how much you liked her, and then it turns out that she was only your friend was to be around William.." oopps, I ment to keep that part a secret. Me and my big mouth..they should just remove me voice box, the whole world would benfit from it. His eyes went blank, there was a sighn of disbilife in them.  
  
"No," he said, "No, thats not true, your lieing." I think he was holding back tears, but with guys, you can never tell.  
  
"I wouldn't lie to you." I can't belive that he thought I would. But I didn't get mad, I knew that this was hard for him.  
  
"She told you that she was useing me to get to my brother?" I nodded sympathticly.  
  
"Not in those exact words, but thats the gist." This time a tear did roll down his cheek. I leaned in and hugged him. I wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do, but when he held me back, I felt that it was.  
  
"I'm sorry, I know what this feels like.. Well kinda, I had a boy friend who actuly only liked comeing over to my house to see my mom.." I shudderd. "That one still gives me nightmears." that got a laugh out of him. I would laugh too, except it wasn't a story, this actuly happend to me. He pulled away from me, and whiped to few tars away.  
  
"Thank you." He smiled. The whole time this was going on I hadn't noticed that we had taken off and were flying about 6,000 miles above the ocean now. The rest of the flight was mostly silent. I think he needed some time to work stuff out in his head.  
  
* * *  
  
Norway is a very beautiful country, we didn't get to see much of it though. We just went from the air port to a ski lodge. The drive was better the flight. He actuly talked to me.  
  
"I think your waisting your time treying to teach me.." I explained.  
  
"And why do you think that?" Harry disputed.  
  
"Becuase, I'm not very cordinated, I mean you should hear Susan, she tells me that I'm about as cordinated as a donkey." I claimed  
  
"What's that supossed to mean?"  
  
"I don't know for sure, but she tells me that I need to walk properly, or i'll embarris my country." Harry let out a disbaleaveing noise.  
  
"You shouldn't listen to her, she dosn't know what shes talking about." He said sweetly, "It's not the walking part thats embarrising. I mean you have to count the dialouge, and attitude too." He teased me.  
  
"What is wrong with my attitude?"  
  
"Well it's just that you are too nice.." He justified.  
  
"What is wrong with that?" He then explained that anyone belonging to the Royal familie have some type of attitudes, and they never are nice. He also explained that I can't be so sweet in public, or else people will walk all over me. I never knew that beinf nice was a bad thing.. well I guess theres a lot I need to learn about this royalty thing.  
  
The car pulled up in front of a loge. Frank, the driver opend to door for us, I stepped out, there was snow on the ground in layres of 3 feet. The air was crisp. The smell of pine swormed the air, I shiverd when a chilling wind passed us by. Goosbumbs popped up all over my body, I hugged myself to keep warm. Harry noticed this, and offerd me his black North Face fleece Jacket. I took it without questuion.  
  
"I told you it would be cold up here." He kidded. I thought I was dressed for cold. I was waering jeans and a long sleeve reb blouse. Thankfully I packed alot warmer clothes for when we get on the actull mountians.  
  
The lobby was very inviteing, there was a enormus fireplace on the lft back fall, with a fire blazeing in it. There were many couches that were occupied with guests reading, or engageing in light conversation. As we walked past, people stared a bit, I think they reconized Harry more then they did me. He went to the front desk, where a man in this late thirties stood sipping coffee. He perked up when Harry approached him acompined by his body gaurd Al. Al was a very larg man, with a very stern look that was emplanted on his face permently. He was always dressed in a black suit, and waering dark sunglasses. He's not very inconspicuous.  
  
They talked for a moment. I looked around the plaza, then I looked over to Mike, my bodygaurd, who was checking out some swedish girl sipping a martini at the bar. He wasn't quite as big as Al, he was built nice though. He had a cute face for an older man. I don't know exaclty how old he is, he never gives me a strait asnwer when I ask. I think he's about 36.  
  
"Hot babe over there?" I asked, he looked back at me as if he was shocked. "Common, i'm 16, i'm not blind."  
  
"Well, I was just looking, nothing wrnog with looking." He's rely cool guy, I tries to be severe, but I always know how to make him laugh and open up.  
  
Harry and Al came back, he was holding 2 keys. "We're all ready." He anounced. He handed me one Key, and then guided me to our rooms. At least I thought it was 2 rooms. Turns out, we're shareing the presidential suit. It has 2 seprate bedrooms in it, so it's not like we're going to shareing a bed, but it's still kinda weird.  
  
The room was bigger then my room back at the palce, when you walked in there was a liveing room set up, with 2 couches, and one love seat, in front of them was a large screen T.V. To the right was a bar, i'm guessing tha's off limits to us.  
  
Next to that was a room leading to a normal size bedroom, wih queen size bed, a T.V. and a nightside table. Harry called that room, since it was the closest and he didn't have to walk to the other one. Men can be so lazy! Across from his room was my room, it was the same get up. There was also a pool table that was centerd in the middle of the room, and behind it was a kitchenette thing.  
  
"Hmm, not too shabby." I commented.  
  
"What time is it?" Harry asked me,  
  
"Well my watch says that it's 4 o'clock, but thats England time." I searched around for a clock. "Ah, it's 5:30."  
  
"Well, it's too late to hit the slopes, but how bout just oing out and enjoying the snow?" Harry invited me. I thought for a moment,  
  
"Sounds great! Let me get changed." The bell boy had just finished putting my luggage in my room. Mike was takeing care of the tip, as me and Harry diaspeared into our rooms. I noticed that I was still wearing Harry's coat, I took it off, and walked it over to his room. I didn't bother to knock, witch was a dumb idea.  
  
"Heres your coat-" I froze, and slammed the door, he was praticly naked. Right as I opend the door, he was putting on his boxers..luckly he was faceing awy from me, so I only saw his butt. I turned around, and couldn't help but giggle. The door opend, his hand popped out, I placed the coat in it, and walked off, blushing the whole time.  
  
I kept my jeans on, but replaced my blouse with a black turtle neck, and over that I put a white and pink roxy sweat shirt over it. I looked out the window, and the snow was comeing down in buckets. I would need my scarf and gloves, so I began to rummage through all my bags. I brought 3 bags for only 3 nights.. you never know what you'll need up here. Eventually I found my pink knitted scarf, when I pulled my gloves out, my black ear warmer fell out too. I thought for a second and determinded that I should take it too.  
  
I walked out into the warm liveing area, Harry was wating for me. "Are you quite ready?" He asked in a slightly anoyed tone.  
  
"Yes," I said walking to the door with him. RIght as we approached the door, I leanend over to him and wisperd. "Nice white ass!" I giggled, and ran off to the elavator. He ran after me. Thenkfully the elavator was up so I got in beofr him, and shut the door befor her reached it.  
  
I walked hastily through the lobby, and out to the front. To my left was a large snow bank, so I hid behind it. When Harry ran out the door looking for me, I jumped out, knocking him to the snow. I knelt down over him.  
  
"What can't take complements?" He grabbed a pile of snow and shoved it in my face. I screamed, and whipped it away. This resulted in a huge snow ball fight between the 2 of us. Al and Mike just stood by the door and silently cheered one of us on.  
  
Once we gave up, and deceassed fire, we were both soaking wet. But neither of us cared, we were filled with laughter and bliss. "Well, how about we finish off this night with a cup of hot choclate infront of the fire?" Harry suggested. I accepted.  
  
"This is it right? I think he's going to mkae his move! Everything is right, a drink in front of the fire, thats the sure sighn love..YES!" So we went back to the room, and got changed, both into our pj's. He looked very nice in redish flannle pants and a white tee. I just put on a pair of yellow cotton pants and a white long sleeve hooded shirt.  
  
There we were sitting in front of glowing fire, the lights were off, both sipping our drinks. I looked over into his eyes, the reflection of the fire was clear as day. He loked back at me, and opend his mouth to speak.  
  
"I had a great time today!" He started.. this is it!! "And.." he paused, yes.. "I think i'm ready for bed." He got up streched, said goodnight, and vanished into his room. Shot down again! Am I the only one that sees the chemistry between us? URG! It frustrates me so much!  
  
Well the next day we awoke around 7:00, and immediatley hit the slopes.. litterly. I was falling constantly. Susan was right, I have aboslutley no cordination.  
  
"Ok, I realy don't think i'm cut out for this whole snowboarding thing.." I complained after 3 hours of getting up and falling.  
  
"Yes you are, you just need to get more practice in." Harry laughed. I gave him a sarcastic smile and rubbed my sore butt. I positioned myself at the top of this tiny hill. Serioulsy it was practicly flat. I took in a deep breath and tried again. I was going well for about a minute or so, I heard Harry behind me cheering me on. And then just as I was almost at the bottum, a face planted. Snow isn't that cushioning when you get it at full speed.  
  
"Ouch!" Harry boared down to me and helped me up. "That looked like it hurt." Thankfully he reserved this part of the mountian for just us, I didn't need reporters watching me. I can just see a picture of me with my face in the snow with the headline. "Princess Alexandria gives no hope in being a world leader when she can't even stand on her own."  
  
I spat out a pice of snow, and whiped it from my face. "Ow..." Was all I could say.  
  
"Ok, I think it bout time we get some lunch." I nodded in agreement, and followed him back to the lodge limping all the way.  
  
The rest of the trip was unsucessfull in more ways then one. First I barley learned to stay up for more then 3 minutes, Harry wouldn't stop laughing at me, and everytime I thought that something would happen between us, it didn't! I think I just need to move on now, face the fact Alex, nothing is ever going to happen between us. He's a lost cause. And I bet there are alot of other guys out there that are perfectly fine, and willing to date me.  
  
Yes, there are other fish in the sea! But none like him, and plus, Harry's a prince too! That would make things soo much eaiser on me and on both of us. We both have demanding scehduals, and wont have to give up the throan if we want to get married to a "commener" as they call the non royals. Ah! Ok, this is the end of this entry, I need to go make my self hate Harry!  
  
* * *  
  
Well another month has gone by. I haven't had alot of time to write, I've been way too busy. First one of my cousins.. I think her name was Anna, got married, and I was one of the brides maids, witch makes no sence to me seeing as if I had never met her befor. But anways, We went over to Scottland for the ceremony, we stayed there for a week.  
  
It is a very beautiful country. I even met this guy, he was some important guys son, his name was Patrick. Realy cute, he was 17. We hung out alot of the time. He even kissed me. It was amazeing, but the whole time I couldn't get my mind off Harry. How pathtic is that, I mean here I am with a realy hot, sweet guy that likes me, and all I can think about is Harry. He asked me out, but I had to turn him down.  
  
Ok, I know what your thinking, wasn't I the one earlier telling my self to get over Harry. Well I was, but Pat lives in Whales, I tottaly can not deal with a lond distance realtionship, plus, what if when I got home, Harry said that he missed me, and never wanted to leave my side again.. OK well it's far fetched, but a girl can dream can't she?  
  
Anyways, the next week was was my last week of summer. So I tried liveing it up as much as possible. I finaly got my liscens, and bought a car. Well more of an SUV. I have always wanted a Chevy Blazor, a gold one at that. And I finaly bought one! I drive every where now, It's kinda weird though. Back home where Iearned, it was on the right side of the road, now I have to change to the left. And I still catch my self going around to the other side thinking its the drivers seat.  
  
I drive everywhere now, I never take the limo anymore. I feel that it attracts too many people. But I do have to have a flag attached to the back "so you can go and park anywhere you want" as my mom discribes. I realy don't care about good parking, but I guess I have to.  
  
Me and Harry went to the beach again the other day, this time it was only us two. We had a great time, untill Harry thougt it would be funny to dunk me in the water with my clothes on..He's going to pay for that one!  
  
Well now, here I am sitting in my dorm room, as they call it here at St. Kathrines. It's ok here, but all the girls are way to prepy for my taste. There is one girl who's pretty nice though. Brooke, the other girls mock her because the only reason she's here is that she was picked for the scholarship. So she's not ritch, and fir some reason the other girls don't like that.  
  
We hang out anytime we get, but our schedual is very demading, we wake at 6, breakfeast is at 6:20, and then classes start at 6:50. They go untill 4:30, and then after that we have about 2 hours of "dorm work" as we call it. So realy we don't have much free time.  
  
The school is in Leeds, England, witch is about 3 hours away from London. I haven't gone back home yet, I am starting to miss everyone. But I miss Kris and Lizzie even more.  
  
* * *  
  
"Princess," Harry started, bowing slightly, lifting my hand and kissing it. "Always a pleasure!" I then half curtsied to acknowlage him.  
  
We are both home from the weekend. "How is your new school working out for you?" He asked as they strolled through the gardens.  
  
"I don't know, it's school, am I supossed to like it?" I answerd quickly.  
  
"So, I take it it's not going to well.." He prosumed right.  
  
"Well, lets see, out of 1000 girls there, I have one friend, count them, ONE friend!" I responded defensively, then began to walk faster to avoid the subject. Harry sighed slightly and quicked his own pace to keep up with me.  
  
"Wow, that sucks, are you saying that no one likes you or something.." He winced at his horrible choice of words.  
  
"No, i'm saying that they all like me, but only beacuse of who I am. They are always asking me questions like, 'Whats Harry like in person' or 'What's William like?' it's soo anoying, they don't care about me, they care that I know you."  
  
"They realy ask about me?" He asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice. I nodded, he thought for moment, "Well what do you say to them?"  
  
"I tell them that you pick your nose all the time, and you stutter!"I joked, then began to run since Harry was now chaseing me. He eventually caught up with me, put his arms around me and pulled me to the grass, that was still damp from the morning dew. He was now straddling me, and tickling me.  
  
"Did you realy say that?" He demanded.  
  
"N-noo!" I spat out between fits of laughter. He stopped tickling me, and let me sit up, but he was still holding me down.  
  
"Then what did you say to them?" I took in a deep breath, and then responded.  
  
"I told them that you were a amazeingi friend, a great listener, and an all arounf wonderful person." his face went serious.  
  
"Realy.." Harry asked in disbelief,  
  
"Yea, what, was I wrong?" I kidded. He was quite for a second.  
  
"Well all that applies to you and more!" He then leaned in to me, this was it! I thought, he was finaly going to kiss me! My dreams are comeing true!  
  
Yea, again I was wrong! He did kiss me, but on the forehead, then he got up and helped me up too. We then proceeded to the palace in silence.  
  
"There you are!" mom said a little worried. "Where were you two?"  
  
"We were just walking through the gardens.." I explained, I then grabbed Harry by the arm and said, "And now we are going up to my room!" I thus pulled him up to my room.  
  
"What was that about.." Questioned Harry smoothing out this shirt sleeve where I was holding on.  
  
"Nothig, It's just she would then start questioning us, and crap, and I realy don't want to deal with that right now." I lied. I was a little upset about the whole kiss thing, and was trying hard not to show it. But Harry saw right through it.  
  
"Yea, ok.. somethings bothering you, whats the matter?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm just irritated thats all.." Ok, good Alex, now you have to come up with a reason why you are aggitated. Ok think think!  
  
"How come.." Why does he have to be such a good friend, and a great listener.. why can't he just stutter and pick his nose? Well he sat down on the couch located at the end of my bed, and waited for an answer.  
  
"Because.." I paused.. then It came to me. "Because no one likes me-"  
  
"What are you talking about, everyone loves you.." He interupted.. and he was wrong, he dosn't love me!  
  
"No, they love Princess Alexandria, thats who they all want to be friends with, not Alex. Alex is boreing, no one cares that Alex was a strait A student, and came in 2 in the statewide gymnastics compatiton.." Ok, this is good!  
  
"No one cares that I was lead in the school plays both freshmen and sophmore year! All they care about is that I'm a stupid princess, I have money, I live in a palace, and that I know you!" I got a little too into this, cuz after my speech, I had tears welling up in my eyes. All this was true, but I never realy tld anyone, and I tried not to let it get to me.  
  
"Is all that true?" He asked, motioning for me to sit next to him.  
  
"Oh, so i'm a liar now?" I accedently demanded.  
  
"NO! I mean, no, just all that stuff is very cool! And no one realy knows that about you so they can't like you for it!" He's not the best at cheering people up.. hmm thats a fault I can talk about to anyone he asks!  
  
"Well what am I going to do, go up to the next person I meet and say, "Hi, I'm Princess Alexandria, i'm not only royalty, but I'm A student who can act and is flexible?" He laughed slightly, but when he noticed the serious look on my face, he smartend up.  
  
"Well, not in those words I guess.."  
  
"Your not helping any!" i pouted like a stupid child.  
  
"Well, the reason I like you isn't because of the Princess you, but because of who I met in the coffee shop. Someone who isn't all perfect, who falls down a few times, but isn't afraid to get back up and face another day. Don't let all the other girls at that stupid snob school let you think that you are nothing but a crown! You are a person, a beautiful, intellegent, talented.. and flexible person!"  
  
I was shocked, I didn't know what to say. I seriously had tears in my eyes.. This would be the perfect time to kiss him, but like that would ever happen. I'm just his friend. But then again, haveing him as a friend could be way better then haveing him as a boy friend.. I know that it's crazy, but think about it, this way I never ahd to be scared to say something wrong, and to look at another guy.  
  
So that was it, that was the time that I finaly accepted that I was only going to be friends with Harry, and nothing else, and I was tottaly ok with it! I was happy, Harry was my friend, we could talk about anything, he gave me great advice, and I can do the same for him... if he ever asks me that is. 


	6. Chapter 6

*A/N: Sorry it's takeing so long for me to post chapters, but I just haven't had time to write as much as I like. And I know that I have alot of spelling errors, but it's only becuase my MicrosoftWord is down right now, and I have to use the stupid old WordPad! So sorry in advance! I have a little electronic dictionary with me but it dosn't always help! Well enjoy!*  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Well another 3 months have gone by..This is the dist time and I've been home since my last entry. It's almost chritsmans, and the palace is the most beautiful I've ever seen it. There isn't a part of the walls that isn't garnished in galrand, holly, wreths or whatever. And the tree. it's bigger then the one they had at time sqaure back home! I even got a 9 foot one in my room. It makes the whole place smell like pine, it reminds me about when me and Harry went to Norway. Right as i'm drifting off to sleep, I see visions of us laughing in the snow, and sipping hot choclate by the fire.  
  
And I am succesfully over Harry, well yes there will be a specail part for him in my heart. But all the rest is occupied by a certin someone.  
  
His name is Paul, I met him at a "dance" that St. Kathreans set up with the all boys school a few miles away. We danced all night, and immedetly bonded. We meet each other every saturday and spend the whole day togther. I know that it dosn't seem like much, but at least we can never get tired of each other.  
  
And I even maded special arrangements for him to spend the new year here with me. An entire week with him, I'm very excited. He's the sweetest guy ever. His father is Lord Montigo. He was born in Whales, but grew up at the accadamy. He's been attending St. Francis since first grade, thats 11 years of his life waisted inprisond behind the cold stone walls. His father claims that he dosn't have the time to bring up a child properly, and his mother is so ditsy that she couldn't even change his diaper without help.  
  
He has short, but thick brown hair, deep brown eyes, and themost becomeing smile that draws you to him, captures you and never lets you go. I know that we have only been dateing for 2 months and in that time have only seen each other a tottal of like 10 times.. witch I know is very sad. But I think I love him.. I reall do, everytime I'm waiting for him, my heart flutters, and I get butterflies in my stomach. The anticipation of this up comeing week is almost unbarable!  
  
I haven't told Harry yet, I don't know how to tell him. Witch is kinda pathtic, because it's not like we were ever dateing, so it shouldn't be awkward. I'm just scared too I guess.  
  
* * *  
  
It's the 27th now, and Paul is on his way. Christmas was great! My mom flew Kris and LIzzie in for the 3 days.. they left christmas eve. I know it wasn't long, but it was soo great! I wish they could of stayed long enough to meet Paul. They were both very excited for me. But were a little shocked that I gave up on Harry. They were the best christmas present ever!  
  
I did get alot of things, more then what I was used to. Harry got me the prettiest earings, they have a ruby at top, and then a gold chain dangles down holding a dimond. They are a little heavy, but I don't care, I would wear them to bed if I wasn't scared I would catch them on the pillow and rip my ear..  
  
I had alot of trouble picking something out for him. I knew him very well, but had no clue what to get him. He had everything he could ever want. I had to go to my mom for some ideas.  
  
She suggested that I just flat out ask him what he wanted. Yea, that's great, wheres the surprise in that? SHe just shugged her fragile shoulders at me and grinned. I gusse it's up to me.  
  
Then suddenly it hit. I rememberd a conversation we had awhile back, he told me that he saw an old pocket watch just like his grandfather carried around. It was at some store in Whales.. I belive it was called "Clancy's Good's New and Old" what a name.. Oh well.  
  
Anyhow, I hopped on the plane over there.. Which was really weird to just be like, "I'm takeing the plane over to Whales, be back later!" And oddly enough thats what I said..  
  
In Whales:  
  
The fog fell heavy over the damp ground, It was hard to see 2 feet in front of me. I pulled my jacket tight aginst my goose bump coverd skin, and made my way to the shop.  
  
A bell rang loudly as I opened the door, a man in his 60's shuffled out of the back room, followed by the smell of dust and mold. I tried to breath from my mouth, but just got a mouth full of ash from the fire that burned in the corner.  
  
"Good day yound stranger." I edged nearer, looking at my surroundings.  
  
"Good day," I replied softly as I approaced the old glass cabinet that held all kindas of julery and antique plates. The man foused his eyes on me, right away he knew who I was.  
  
"Princess Alexandria?" The man asked with a grin. I nodded sheepishly.  
  
"I guess you've caught me!" I giggled.  
  
"Well it's a fine pleausre to meet you, your highness." He began to bow, and stopped midway. "I'm afraid my backs not all it used to be, so forgive me for not bowing." The old man addmitted shamefully.  
  
"Nevermind that," I tried to sounds scincery but had difficultys die to my allergies that had suddulnly came on. "I'm looking for a pocketwatch."  
  
"What kind of pocketwatch your Highness.." I looked up to him,  
  
"What is your name?" He seemed half shocked and half honerd of me asking him this.  
  
"Giles.. Giles Clancy."  
  
"Well Giles, call me Alex please." A little confused, Giles agreed and went on with his question.  
  
"I'm looking for a certin pocket watch that my friend found here awhile ago. He told me that it looked exactly like his grandfathers.." The man thought for a moment.  
  
"Prince Henry?" He asked takeing his hand from his bearded chin and pointing at me, awaing my answer.  
  
"Yea..do you remember what watch it was?" I asked amazed. He smiled and guided me to a small section of the store. He pulled out a ring of keys that seemed to be antiques themselves. Fumbling through them he found the right one, and unlocked the oak cabinet.  
  
"I remember the exact one, the watch seemed to bring a tear to his eye." Giles answerd, smileing this time revealing his yellow teeth, well what was left of them that is. He brought out a gold watch that was ingraved with small vines interwineing all around the cover, with a carful breath, Gile blew off the layer of dust and handed the timeworn watch to me.  
  
"It's beautiful." I repiled turnig it over carefully to examin the back. I studied the side wondering how it opend, seeingmy confusion he placed his grubby fingers on it and twisted a small nob, the cover popped open and exposed the ivory face, The numbers were painted on by hand, and the two hnads, which were made of gggold still ticked away like they had the day it was made.  
  
No question about it, I was geting this for him, I didn't even ask how much, just nodded and smiled, telling him that I was ready to pay.  
  
"Let me get the box for you miss." Giles told me, departing, and leaveing me in the damp old room by myself. Soon he returned holding an antient box, itself too cover in cobwebs and dust. He rang it up, I handed him my credit card, and turned to leave.  
  
"Alex.." He stated, makeing me swivel around suddenly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"My I get a picture of you.." he asked shyly, and then broght up an album from under the counter, " I always get picture of celeberties when they come in," Giles continued with no eyecontact, opeing the album uncovering pictuer of people like Frank Senatra, Merilyn Menroe, Bill Clinton and so on.  
  
"Of course!" I put my purse and the bag containing the watch on the counter, and ran my fingers through my hair for perfection.  
  
"Thank you! Let me get my camera." I half expected him to come out with an old camera from like the 50's, but to my surprise he came out holding a new polaroid.  
  
"Where would you like me?"  
  
"Over here by the wall." He pointed behind me to a wall holding many old paintings,  
  
"Alright." I backed up, fixed my hair once more, and smiled. A bright flash came and the picture protruded out of the camera, he grabbed it and began to wave it through the air.  
  
"That you so much." Giles complemented, and extended his hand, I took it and grasped it firmly.Smiled once more, grabbed my things and retired out to the cab waited for me.  
  
Back in London  
  
We invited the whole Winsdor family over for Christmas dinner. After the feast, we all gatherd in the hall for coffee and present exchanges.  
  
Harry appproached me, and handed me the box containing my earings. He kissed me on the cheek, and wished me;  
  
"Merry Christmas Princess."  
  
"I have your present upstairs, and I kinda want to give it to you up there." I anounced kind of akwardly.  
  
"After you." he smiled, and began walking behind me to my upstairs room.  
  
I hannded him the aged box whitch I wrapped in sliver paper. He opend it carefully, and gave me a look of wonderment when he saw the condition of the box. Once he opend it, I could see his heart drop, and his breath quicken.  
  
"How did you get this?" He asked carefully picking up the time peice.  
  
"I remember you telling me that you saw it at some little store in Whales, and so I decided to take a look and see if it was still there, and sure enough there it was!" I explained.  
  
Tears came to his eyes, just like Giles had said they did when he spotted the watch at first.  
  
"I can't belive you rememberd that.. It was such a long time ago." I whiped his eyes, looking up at me.  
  
"Oh common, you know me.. for one, i'm a girl, and second, your like my best friend.. I remember everything that we talk about."  
  
"Thank you so much! You don't how much this means to me.. I just-" He couldn't continue due to the tears streaming down his face.  
  
* * *  
  
"What time is it?" I yelled down the empty corridor.  
  
"10 till 2, madam!" Grace yelled back.  
  
"Already?" I slammed the door to my room and franticly dried my hair. There was 10 minutes untill Paul arrived, and I was no where near being ready! I had on my low rise jeans and an orange turtle neck. Knowing I wasn't going to be able to do anytrhign with my hair in 5 minutes, I threw it back in a messy bun.  
  
A knock came to my door. "Who is it?" I asked rather more impolite as I wanted,  
  
"It's Grace your highness."  
  
"It's open Grace!" I called back this time a little more sencere. She walked in holding a pile of towles.  
  
"Your mother asked me to get the guest room Lord Montigo Jr will be staying in. But I don't know what room you would like him to stay?" She stated soundsing about as hurried as I was.  
  
"Um.." I walked out holding the mascara in one hand and my blush brush in the other. I walked into the hall, and glanced down in wonderment.  
  
"How bout the one across from mine." I decided in a rush. She nodded and continued to her duties, I began to file back to my room, when I heard the dreaded voice of Susan calling me from the buttum of the stairs. Groaning, I made my way haistly to the balcony.  
  
"What?" I moaned impatiently.  
  
"A princess never adresses her elders with the phrase what." She nearly glared at me.  
  
"Sorry.. Yes your majestey.. Oh wait your not the queen.. so there for I go back to my original comment.. What?!" Glareing, she continued, not wanting to argue.  
  
"The driver called to inform us, that Pauls flight had been delyed, and that they will be about 20 minutes late.."  
  
"Oh thank god!" I sighed and walked away, not careing if she had anything else to say.  
  
The door man anounced the arrival of Paul 15 minutes later. He walked in wearing slacks, a blue silk shirt and a black tie. He looked so adorable. I was used to him just wearing Jeans and a polo, so this was change for me.  
  
He seemed a bit nervous when he greeted my mom, but she coulnd't "chat" for long, since she had a meeting to attend to.  
  
"I'll show him to his room." I told Alfred, one of the butlers who was picking up Pauls bad and prepareing to go upstairs.  
  
"As you wish your highness." He smiled slightly, as he was putting the bag down, I reached out and grabbed it.  
  
"You know maddam, If Susan knew you were doing this she would have your head." He grinned,  
  
"I know, but who's going to tell her?" He placed his fingers to his lips and pulled them across as if zipping his mouth shut.  
  
"Thats what I thought!" We began walking up the grand staircase. I glanced over and saw the look of awe on his face.  
  
"You can breath now.." I joked,  
  
"I know, it's not just that, flying just gets to me." He explained. We approached the room.  
  
"Oh, poor baby!" I replied in a teaseing voice. "Heres your room." I opend the door, the set up was similar to mine, except that the bed was on the right wall, and there was no balcony.  
  
"My rooms across the hall.." I began guideing him. "It's a bit messy.." I opened the door and stepped in, allowing him to enter befor me.  
  
"No it's not.." Paul answerd. "It's awesome." He reasured me looking around. "I Love the bed..looks comfy!" He took a running leap onto it, causeing it to shake. Laughing I did the same.  
  
"I really missed you." He said shyly, looking down at the bed spred.  
  
"I really missed you too!" We leaned in for a kiss. Oh how I missed those lips.  
  
We would of kissed some more, if Susan hadn't walked in. Giveing me an accusing look, she crossed the room, she had her ear piece to her cell phone in, and was franticly yelling at someone on the other end. When she didn't say anything for the first 2 minutes that she was standing there, I decided to cut in.  
  
"Um, excuse me, but I don't mean to be rude or anything, but if you don't need anything, how about talking in your room."  
  
"Hold on please.." She said into the phone. "I'm sorry Alex.. but they need you for an interveiw.." Susan anounced, holding her petit hand over the phone.  
  
"What?!" I declared, practicly screaming.. "I can't go now.. I have company over.. tell them that I'll do it next week!" I began protesting more, but it was no use.  
  
Susan explained to me that they couldn't reschedual it again, and that if I reguse to do it, it would make me and the family look bad.  
  
"What is Paul going to do then?" I protested.  
  
"Don't worry about me.." Paul interupted being the sweetie that he is.  
  
"I can arrange a driver for him to go into town." I rolled my eyes and looked over to him for approval. He just shugged, and said;  
  
"That sounds great!" He proclaimed. Finally, I agreed, and Susan left us alone again.  
  
"You know you don't have to do this. I can cancel the meeting.." I began, but my idea was immediately shot down.  
  
"No." He began, "Alex I understand, you have job to do, and I'm not going ot stand in the way of that! Plus, we have the whole week together right?" his brown eyes glinted with passion. With a large smile growing on my face, I leaned and hugged him, he encircled me in his strong arms.  
  
Finaly we parted, and I changed into my "interveiw" clothes, which was black dress pants and a white button up shirt. It was 3:30 now, and I was already running late, I kissed Paul goodbye and hurried out the door the my car, followed closely by Susan and Fred, one of my body gaurds.  
  
* * *  
  
4 days went by, and the interveiws kept piling up, and I had continue leaving Paul to abide them. Everyday, our date was cut short by some tv show or magazine demanding an interveiw or photo shoot with me. It was driveing me crazy.. It was like someone was plotting aginst me.  
  
Well anways, the second to last day Paul was visiting, I was just getting home from a photo shoot. I went seaching for him in his room. When I discoverd that the room was empty, I questioned Grace on his wearabouts.  
  
"Last time I saw him, he was talking to Claire, and walking down the west hall." She answerd, I wasn't quite sure who Claire was at the time.  
  
"Who is Claire again?" I asked, as Grace enterd a spare room with a handfull of clean sheets.  
  
"She's that tennis instroctor, the one from France." She explained, I got this funny feeling in the pit of my stomach, I knew exactly who she was now, and knew exactly where to find them! I started off walking fast, and then went into a run. Out the back door, twoards the tennis court. When they weren't there, I knew that my hunch was correct. I hastily made my was to the rec room and opend the door. The sight made my heart drop. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
I couldn't say anything, there were no words. Paul and that Claire bitch were sprawled out on the pool table, slobbering all over each other. Clairs shirt was off, and in a pile on the floor, and Pauls pants were halfway off already.  
  
I gasped, they finally noticed me, Paul jummped up, pushing the petite Claire onto the ground with a thud. He started twoard me, I began to back up, trying to get out. I reached behind me for the door to push it open, but it was already opend. I feel backwards onto the hard cold cement.  
  
"Alex.. let me expalin." He kept shouting, he came over to try to help me up, but I refused his hand. I got up on my own, turned and ran through the gardens, back through the door, and back to my room. Paul was following close behind.  
  
I locked the door, and as walked back to my bed in tears, Paul began to pound on the door. I ignored it natrualy, butfor some reason Grace let him in. He quickend his pace as he made his way across the room to me.  
  
"Alex, please.." He started, but I didn't want to hear it.  
  
"No, stop, I don't want to hear your excuses." my tears slowed, I was now too angry to to cry.  
  
"It wasn't what you think!" ok, did he not hear what I just said.  
  
"Oh, ok so what was it?" I commenced. "Let me guess, you were rehearsing for a play.. Oh no wait she was chockeing and the only way you could help he was by sticking your goddamn tounge down her throat." I could feel my cheeks reddin as my voice grew louder. Again he opended his mouth to prostest, but I wouldn't let him.  
  
"No! Paul, you just cheated on me in my own house with my own tennis instructer." You could tell he was getting heated himself.  
  
"You were never here long enough for me to even kiss you. I got lonely damnit! you invite me here to spend time with you since we never see each other and you weren't ever home. You always had to run off and do some silly interveiw. You are so stuck in the role of being a little princess that you don't notice or even care about anyone around you."  
  
"Whoa! Hold on there, you are wrong, dead fucking wrong. Everytime I had to leave, I offerd to stay but you wouldn't let me. You told me that you knew I had to do this and that you understood. Or wait were you just getting rid of me so you neck with that French bimbo. And if your opend your eyes I did care for you, but you were right, we never saw each other and that was neither of our faults. But that's not it, there was someone else. I was in love with Harry, but he never knew, I kept that from him becuase everytime that I have had a boyfriend I have screwed it up, I thought maybe, just maybe now that I am here and had a chance to start over, but obveously I was wrong because I messed everything up." I fell to the couch crying.  
  
I felt him leave the room. I looked up to make sure he was gone, when I say Harry. My heart dropped again.  
  
"Ho-how long have you been there?" I demanded breathlessly. He grinned and shook his head.  
  
"Long enough!" He then ran over to be and encircled me in his arms. I didn't know what to think. All my dreams were comeing true right then and there, but all I could think about was how I just lost Paul.  
  
He pulled away from me with an adorable smile plasterd on his face.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked, I nodded slightly whipeing my tear streaked face, I looked at my fingers whitch now had black mascara on it.  
  
"Crap.. I must look wonderful." I stated sarcasticly.  
  
"No, you look fine, and it dosn't matter becuase you have every right to cry." He put his left hand on the back of my head and pulled me foward to kiss me on the head. I felt a chill descend from my neck to my toes. I got up and went to the bathroom, wadded up some toilet paper and cleand my face.  
  
I didn't know what to think about Harry. I didn't know what he ment my long enough. Did he mean he was there "long enough" to see me crying, or did he hear me stupidly confess my love for him. God how can I be so stupid to of said that in front of everybody.  
  
I lifted my head up from the sink, after spraying my face with cold water. I looked in the mirror to see Harry standing behind me. I spun around quickly. He had a loveing smile on his face.  
  
"I think we need to talk." He started, embraceing my cold wet hand and guideing me to my bed. I climbed up and coverd my legs with my feather blanket.  
  
"I guess you know that I heard what you said." Well that answers my question. He did hear me.. damn me and my big mouth! I nodded shamefully. "I don't know what to think of it right now.. but I am really flatterd." Ouch, I always know when I guy says that its just and easy way of him saying that I disgust him and he would never like me even if I were the last girl on the planet.  
  
"I didn't mean for you to hear that, and I don't want you to think anything of it, because it was all dumb, and that was awhile ago. I mean common, I know that you like Ashley and have liked her forever. So seriously, just forget that I ever said it because I was just upset with Paul and everything.. alright." There that was the right thing to say.. wasn't it?  
  
"Oh.. ok then.." Hie voice was a bit weird, but he still had a smile on his face. He then told me that he had to go and that he hoped I fell better. He hugged me goodbye and then departed.  
  
* * *  
  
Spring vacation already. I got a new lap top for christmas, so the one with all my writeings on were back here. That is mainly why I haven't written forever. Plus even if I had it with me at school, I would never had time to write. I have been so overloaded with work that I was going to bed around 3 everynight.  
  
God, if my mom knew that she would be praticly sueing the school. Telling them that 'A young lady needs her rest' and all that junk. So when she asks, I just tell her that schools great!  
  
Well the first few weekends were horrible for me.. I just hibernated in my room, replaying that moment in my head, over and over again. All I could feel was sorry for my self. Untill finaly, I relized that it wasn't my fault. So I got up, went out and began enjoying my youth.  
  
Oh, hold on, moms calling me!  
  
Oh my gosh! Mom just told me that they are sending me and Harry to Paris for vacation! How awesome is that! I have to go pack! We leave in an hour! I guess i'll write after I get back! Bye!  
  
* * *  
  
Wow, soo much to tell you. I'll start at the begging.  
  
Alright, so we started off the first day we went to the Eiffle Tower. It was gorgeus.. But we all know how I am with hights..  
  
"So, you ready to go up.." Harry said, as he began walking to the entrance. I just stood there strianing my neck looking up at the peak. When he finally noticed that I wasn't with him he turned back and gave me an impatient look. Agian, when I didn't move he approached me and grabbed my arm to pull me with him.  
  
"Common Alex.. stop stearin lets go!" He said his accent takeing away from his impatient attitude.  
  
"I can't.." Was all I could say. There was no way you were getting me up there, it's like a million feet up..  
  
"What.." Harry asked shortly.  
  
"I'm not going up there, no way." By now people began reconizeing us, and flashes began to go off.  
  
"Alex.. you have been telling me over and over agian that you always wanted to go to Paris and see the Eiffle Tower.. now you can't just stand here and see it from the ground, you have to experience it from the top.. Plus people are beggining to take pictures."  
  
"I'm scared.. I'm no good with heights, and there is no way you are gettin me up that high." Harry sighed half heartedly.  
  
"Alright, common.. please! For me.." He made a cute irresistable puppy dog face. Takeing a deep breath in, and one last look at the heigth, I agreed. The whole way up the tower, my breaths became deeper and louder.. Harry saw my panic and took my hand and grasped it in his. My heart rate dropped, I felt a little better. Once I got up there, I was so glad he forced me.. It was the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. I walked up to the edge, my heart soreing, and not just from the firght. But from the feeling of Harry's hand in mine. I was truely in heaven. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
After that, we went back to our hotel room. It was a very luxurious. We had the presidential suit. It had 4 rooms, not including a kitchen, dinning room, liveingroom/familyroom. I couldn't belive it, the room was bigger then my house back home in New York.  
  
That night, we decided to stay in for dinner, we just called in room service and sat by the fire talking.  
  
"You know, back in January with the whole Paul thing?" He asked hessitantly. The thought brough the memories shooting back. I nodded with a mouth full of pasta. "Well, about what you said, when you thought I wasn't there.."  
  
"Oh, yea sorry bout that.. like I said before, I was just upset, and the words just came pouring out.." I said too quickly, before I could think about what he might of ment by that.  
  
"Oh-" he thought for a second, swallowing deeply and then continueing. "Ok, just makeing sure.." Harry concluded nodding his head while biting his lip. The conversation slowed down at that, we finished our meal, and decided to go to bed. Tommorow was a full day.  
  
* * *  
  
There we were sitting, resting that is, on a bench infront of the Arc De Triomphe. It was extravagent, the weather was warm, and the atmospher was just perfect. But even though I was sitting there next to Harry, takeing in all the culture and history around me, all I could of was Paul, and how it would of been awesome if Paul were here with me now.  
  
I took in a deep breath, and exhaled it, without closeing my mouth, I said;  
  
"God, I really with Paul was here with me.. It would of been wonderful." Harry shook his head, and laghed sarcasticly.  
  
"What?" I asked, takeing my focus off the arc, and over the Harry.  
  
"Nothing.." I could tell he was lieing to me. I then broght my leg up onto the bench and turned twoards him, to speak with him face to face.  
  
"Yea right, I know when you are lieing.. now tell me wha-" my sentence was cut short by Harry's tounge entering my mouth. We kissed for what seemed like an eternity. He pulled away, my eyes were still closed, reliveing the moment in my head over and over again!  
  
"Whoa," I simply stated in a low voice. "What, what was that for?" I asked, putting my trembling hand up to my lips, which were still tingling.  
  
"Nothing.." He got up and left. I was really confused. I got up and started after him. He ran across the busy street, barley missed getting his by a speeding cab.  
  
The hotel was only 2 blocks away so he just ran back instead of takeing a cab. I ran across what I thought was a clear street, when SMACK!  
  
A little blue car hit me. It wasn't going to fast, but fast enough to throw me abour 10 feet. My hip was killing me, and so was my head from where I hit it on the concrete.  
  
Getting hit was bad, but havein'g everyone around me reconize who I was, and began takeing pictures of me while I lie there holdinig back tears. I couldn't get up, there was a cirlce of people surrounding me. Some speaking english, and some in french.  
  
The voices seemed far away, my head began to feel heavy, I layed it down on the hard gavel. "Etes-vous d'accord?" I heard some frantic male voice ask.. I knew what it meant, but the words swam around in my hed for awhile, thinking back to my class.. d'accord.. that ment ok.. he must be asking if i'm ok.  
  
My mouth opend, but I couldn't get the words out, the faces became blured, the sounds of sirens was distant in the background. My visoin went black, I open and closed my eyes to get my sight back, the last thing I remeber was seeing Harry standing over me with a worried look on his face.  
  
* * *  
  
I opend my eyes slowly. The objects around me were bright with a ring of blur around them. I studied my suroundings carefully, I couldn't figure out where I was.. The walls were peach, with pictures of lanscapes scatterd out. I heard voices comeing from my left, I wanted to turn to see who they were, but I couldn't, my hands felt like they were numb, I couldn't move them either. I began to panic.. why could't I move, what happend to me.. My head was pouding, my breathing began to quicken, and my heart beat faster and faster. A beeping from what I guessed was a heart moniter came from my right.  
  
The door opend in front of me, an old man rushed in. I assumed he was a doctor. At first he had a scared look on his face, but that faded when I made eye contact with him.  
  
"Vell look whovs avake.." He said in a strange accent. The voices to my left had stopped, and 3 more heads pop up. I noticed them to be my mom, Susan, and, Lisa? They flew my other mom in? But they all looked like they hadn't sleept forever. The doctor began to check my pulse, and continued to talk to me in his low pitched voice.  
  
"How are ve feelin?" He asked, words filled my mouth, I wanted to tell him that my head hurt, that I couldn't move my neck or my arms, I wanted to ask what happend, or where I was. But that wasn't important at the moment, in a raspy voice, I asked;  
  
"Harry, wheres Harry?" I tried to move my neck againm but failed once more. This time when I tried movieing my amrs, they reacted, I brought my right hand up to my neck where I felt a brace.. my breathing increased again, what was going on, where was Harry. I needed to ask him why he left, why he kissed me. If he was upset with me for some reason, and he wasn't there.  
  
"Wheres Harry?!" I yelled this time, since no one asnwerd me the first time.  
  
"Come down sweetheart." My mom.. Isabelle, reasured me, grabbing my hand and holding it firmly. "He's right here." She stepped back, and Harry's face was in veiw, his beautiful blue eyes were beaming down at me. I reached for his hand, and he grasped it willingly.  
  
"I'm right here." He smiled, I could see tears forming in his eyes, "I never left your side." That made tears well up in my eyes too.  
  
"What happend.. why did you run off?" I asked not breaking eye contact with him.  
  
"You can discuss this later, vight now ve need to focus on your condition." The doctor was getting on my nerves.  
  
Well it turned out that I dislocated my hip, sprained my wrist and was in a coma for 2 days. I didn't know that I hit my head that hard. They ran a few tests, and questioned me on how I was feeling.  
  
Then my mom talked to me, then my other mom Lisa talked to me. It was really weird seeing her, it had been so long, but there she was. Her hadn't changed. She told me that she was so happy to see me, but only wished it were under better sercomstances. Finnaly I was able to talk to Harry.  
  
He walked in slowly, and stopped about 2 feet away from the bed. They had taken the next brace off, so I could finnaly turn my head. I was propped up in the hard bed, with a very thin blanket covering my bruised legs.  
  
"Why are you so far away.. come here where I can actully see you." I joked, my voice was raspy, and tired. He hessitated a bit and then came closer. He clenchted the bars of my bed tightly. He was wearing baggy jeans, a red hurly sweat shirt that made his rosy cheeks even rosier, and a black backwards cap. He too looked like he hadn't sleep in weeks. I saw a look of fear and guilt in his eyes.  
  
"Whats the matter?" I asked putting my cold hand over his, I didn't much like looking at it since it had an ivy sticking out of it. Thank god I wasn't awake when they put it in. He pulled his hand away,  
  
"Nothing," He started, but I gave him a stern look, so he fessed up. "Seeing you like this, it's just wrong, it's scary. Especially since I was the one who put you here."  
  
"What?" I asked shocked. What did he mean he was the one who put me here. I was the idiot who walked in front of a car.  
  
"If it weren't for me, you wouldn't of ran across the street." Harry explained. The tears were back, and were now streaming down his cheeks.  
  
"Thats rediculous, It's not your fault at all, I should of been paying more attention." He didn't say anything for awhile, he just stood there collecting his thoughts. He then swalloed deeply, and looked back up from the floor wearing a weak smile.  
  
"Better?" I asked, smileing warmly at him. He looked behind him, spotted a chair and grabbed it and scooted it up the bed side.  
  
"I guess so. But, when I heard the commotion and the circle of people behind me, I ran over faster then I thought possible. Then, then when I saw you lieing there, uncounsious, my heart dropped. I fell to my knees and held you limp hand untill the ambulance arrived. Then I never left you side Alex, through out everything, I was there. You know why?" All this information flooded my head. After a second, once I processed it, I answerd him.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Because, I love you Alex." He grabbed my hand again, "Not like a friend loves a friend, but with all my heart I love you. When you said that to Paul I relized that I loved you too, but I didn't understand why you kept excuseing it everytimg I brought it up. But I don't care now, because i'm out right saying it. Alexandria Louise Elizabeth Abernathie, I am in love with you." 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Whoa, back up here, did Harry just confess his love to me? Was that what I heard, or is my morphine just up too high?  
  
Well yes, he did say that, he just said the 3 words that I have been wishing he would say, not only since i've met him, but since I was like 5. But I didn't know what to say. What words would be perfect enough to follow that?  
  
I guess it was because I hadn't said anything, or maybe because of the blank stare that was embeded on my face, but Harry got up to leave.  
  
"Wait," I managed to choke out since I had began crying. "Where are you going." He turned back around,  
  
"Well, since you didn't say anything, I assume that I just made an ass of my self, so I'm deiceding to leave."  
  
"No, no, I just I.." I was scared to say it, I was scared that I would say it, and then I would wake up back home and non of this would of happend. But I had to, I had to know if this was trueth or just a beautiful dream. "I love you too." He looked a bit worried, he moved closer, and sat back down to see eye to eye with me.  
  
"I do, I really really love you. I just didn't know what to say, and I still don't." I addmitted, the tears streaming down my pale face.  
  
"Then say that you'll be mine, that you will be the one that I will devote all my love to." Wow, i'm not used to him being this mushy. What has he been doing, reading cosmo or something?  
  
"I want to so much, but it's just-"  
  
"But what?" He interupted, I but my lip, I didn't know how to word it to make him understand.  
  
"You heard what I said to Paul, I always screw up relationships. Back in New York, 2 guys dumped me becuase I treated them as just a friend, or put other affairs in front of them. And then with Paul, he cheated on me beucase I was spending all my time devoted to my life, being who I am. And he didn't understand that, and I didn't think that I should of payed more attention to him." The damn morphine was makeing me ramble on, I really hope Harry understood what I was trying to get across.  
  
"I understand that, but think about it Alex. I am a Prince also. I know what the busy scheduals are like, I'm used to it, and if I'm with you I would know that I wouldn't have to feel guilty about not being able to see you all the time, because you are in the same place I am."  
  
He did make a good argument. Now I had to make the descion, I wanted to be with him so bad, but I didn't want it to go bad and then our friendship be lost too. I couldn't bare not being able to stand talking to him again. So really, what am I going to do?  
  
* * *  
  
I had sat there in silence, for well over 10 minutes, when the freaky foreign doctor came in to tell me that it was time for visitors to leave and for me to get some rest.  
  
You think I got any sleep that night, all I was thinking about was what to do with this situation. I had about 5 diffrent conclusions spiraling around in my bruised head.  
  
Finally about 3 am I drifted off, dreaming about all the outcomes, some good, some horrible. But each a possible ending to this mess. 7 o'clock, noises arise around my private room, I opend one eye to see some nurse opening the curtains, and the bright sun pouring in. I squint my eye to try to see what she was doing next.  
  
She had left the room, I lie there sleep didn't find me again that day. I had finally came to a conclusion. I kept thinking that you can't live a full life without takeing chances. And I couldn't help to think what would happen if I dind't take a chance with Harry, and then never would of known what happend. I had to do it, I had to tell him, and it had to be now.  
  
I called the nurse, a middle aged lady came shuffleling, she seemed out of breath, as if she had ran here from across the hospital.  
  
"Yes your highness?" She asked trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Are any of my family still here, or have they left?" I asked in wonderment.  
  
"They have all left your highness, the doctor suggested that they get home and get some rest. But I can call them for you if you would like." She  
  
suggested nervously,  
  
"No, thats fine, I'll call him myself." I smiled to try to make her feel a little better, but I don't think it worked. She scooted out of the room backwards like she didn't want to turn her back on me for fear of insulting me.  
  
Knowing that it was only 7, I decided to let him sleep. So what where there to do for me. I glanced at the bed side table, a few magazines were there. They entertained me for about 10 minutes. I wanted to get up, and walk around. But I didn't know if I could.  
  
The freaky doctor came in once again, with a clip board in hand.  
  
"Am I able to get up and walk around?" I asked diligently. He continued to study the chart,as if it had lines on it that he was supossed to repeat.  
  
"No." he answerd breifly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your hip is not to be walked on for some time." He exlpained, bringing the chart up to his chest and hugging it closely.  
  
"I thought that it was just bruised.." I objected, wanting to get out of this prisonis bed.  
  
"On the outside, but the bone where the car hit you is cracked, you will need to be in a wheel chair for awhile." I groaned loudly,  
  
"Then can I go around in a wheel chair, you don't seem to understand how boreing it is being stuck in this little bed all day." My voice was raised a bit, god if Susan where here she would of killed me for talking like that to my elders. But hey she was home far away from me, and I can do anything I wanted to.  
  
The doctor hesitated for a moment, "I guess I can premit that." He held the clip board out at amrs length again, took a ball point pen from his breast pocket and beggan tapping it rapidly on the chart. "But you can only be out of bed for an hour at a time."  
  
He snet for a nurse to get my chair, she eveen tried to push me around, but I said as polightly as possible that I wanted to do it my self. I didn't know where I was going, but I wanted out of that damn room. It smelt too much like rubber gloves.  
  
A young nurse saw me wandering around the halls, and told me about a rec room that they have for the teen paitents, finally, something worth going to for once. I allowed her to push me there.  
  
Inside there were about 10 kids my age, boys and girls. They were all dressed in either the ugly hospital gowns, or sweats and a tee-shirt. I guess I got the better end of the clotheing since I was in my own PJ's from home. They were pink silk pants, and a white tank top.  
  
I wheeled my self over to a table with a few diffrent games spread out on it. There was an raddy old deck of cards on the far left table. I decided to deal out a game a salitare. Hey it was better then nothing.  
  
After playing for about 10 minutes, a guy hooked up to an I.V. apporached the table. He was in grey sweats, and a navy blue shirt. His skin was quite pale, but that didn't stop his english born red cheeks from showing.  
  
"Exuse me.." he began nervously, "Um we couldn't help noticeing, your Princess Alexandria, arnt you?" His voice trembled, I didn't know if it was from talking to me, or for why ever he was in the hospital.  
  
"Yes I am." I grinned, putting the deck down on the old oak table. He pulled up a chair and sat oppisite from me.  
  
"Wow, it's a great honor to meet you your highness." he bowed his head, and looked back to the other kids motioning them that it was alright to come over. 4 more joined him at the table, 3 boys and one girl.  
  
"Well thank you, but please, call me Alex."  
  
"If you don't mind us asking, why are you in here? They wont tell us anything here, and they haven't released any information to the press yet." well that was good to know, all I need is to be on every news channel and magazine in every country again.  
  
"Oh, I don't mind. It was my own fault really, I wasn't paying attention and ran out in front of a car." I explined, my cheeks gre red with embarrisment. We talked a little bit. The boy who first approached me was named James, and he was in for a Polo injury. it turns out he had fallen off the horse and disloacted his elbow. Which I guess would explian why his arm was in a sling.  
  
"You play polo?" I asked, getting more into the conversation. The others had left, 2 to play playstation, and the other 2 because the nurse came in and toild them that their times were up in the rec center.  
  
"Yes ma'am." He replied, looking down shyly.  
  
"Thats so cool, my boyfriend plays polo." Whoa, did I just say that. I just called Harry my boy friend. And you know what. I like it, it felt right. Harry, my boyfriend.  
  
"I didn't know that you had a boyfriend." James said intrigued by the conversation.  
  
"Um, well it's kinda a new, and secret development." I tried to cover it up as much as possible, and hoped that he would take the whole secret thing seriously so that it wouldn't be all over the world by tommorow morning.  
  
"Oh, might I ask who?" yea you can, but don't expect a honest answer.  
  
"I don't know, I really think Harry and I don't want the public kowing quite yet.." I emphisised, raiseing my eyesbrows hopeing he'd got the point.  
  
"Oh, no need to worry. You have my word I wont tell anyone."  
  
"Thats so nice, I wish I could repay you somehow." I replied, knowing that he would come up with some way for me to give back to him.  
  
"Well, could I maybe have you sighn this?" He blushed, takeing a People magizine out from under the table with my picture plasterd on the front. It was from when the interviewers came to my school. The picture showed me in the court yard of St. Kathreans. I smiled widely, and accepted the offer.  
  
I grabbed a sharpie which was located in a coffee cup in the middle of the table, and sighned my autograph right under the picture.  
  
Just after that, the nervous nurse came in and told me it was time for me to get back into bed. She said that I was putting too much stress on my hip as it is. Which made no sence to me becuase I was in the damn wheel chair. How much more stress can I put on my hip in a wheel chair then lieing in bed?  
  
Not even 10 minutes after I got back into the lumpy bed, Harry walked in the door. He wore a suspicious grin, his hand was hidden behind his back.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" I questioned, he bent over me, kissed my cheek, and then asnwerd.  
  
"Oh nothing, just happy to see you looking so well."  
  
"Whats behind your back?" I asked, straining my nect to look, his grin grew wider as he pulled a sun flower out enclosed in his plae right hand. My mouth opend in a weak aw.  
  
"A sun flower, thats my faveorite flower." I exclained, takeing the gift from him and studying it deeply.  
  
"I know," Harry said proudly, bounceing up and down from his tippy toes, his hands were again behind his back grasped together.  
  
"How?" I asked givein him a suspicious look.  
  
"You told me." Harry simply stated.  
  
"And you still remember?" I asked bleakly.  
  
"Of course," His smile was enough to melt an iceburg. Sitting down in the chair next t my bed, he took my hand again and held it carefully not to hit the I.V. which was protrudeing from my hand.  
  
"So, have you thought more about what we were talking about yesterday?" Harry asked in a hopefull manner.  
  
"Yea, I have. I've thought alot about it." I laughted half heartedly, "I didn't get much sleep last night." I joked,  
  
"I'm sorry," He started, sypathtiquly, "So what do you think.." Harry urged.  
  
"Well, I thought about all the options, and then I thought about how my mom.. er Lisa told me. She said that life is not worth liveing unless you take chances. Your life is only as good as you make it. So I thought, could I ever forgive my self if I didn't take my chances and try "us" out. Who knows, it could end up being destiny." I finished, looking profoundly into Harry's eyes.  
  
He thought for a quick moment, and then said, "So are you saying what I think your saying, that you'll be my princess?" I nodded, blushing slightly.  
  
"Yea, thats exactly what I am saying." 


End file.
